Secrets of Eternity
by The Girl Is Dead
Summary: If Bella really had died when she jumped off the cliff in New Moon, and Alice had stopped Edward's suicide mission. The Cullens stumble upon a new, confused face. Can they save her? Can she save Edward? Better than it sounds, rate and review! First fanfic
1. Missing Pieces

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry.**

**Edward POV**

I snapped the phone shut while the numbness subsided. What replaced it overwhelmed me.

Despair. Grief. Anger. Hatred.

Bella was dead. It had been confirmed.

I knew what had to be done.

**Alice POV**

Bella's house was not empty when I got there. I knew Edward wouldn't want me interfering, but I knew what had to be done. Charlie was sitting at the dining room table, head in hands, and instantly I knew that it was all true.

Bella had jumped, and Bella hadn't survived.

I knocked on the door loudly, but Charlie didn't answer it.

"Charlie?" I called. "Charlie? Are you home?"

I knew he was, but I think he wouldn't have responded had he not heard it was me. I heard him get up and shuffle to the door. He opened it, and I wanted to break down.

His face was red and swollen, eyes sunken in and tormented. The skin was sticky looking and damp from crying. When he addressed me, his voice was hoarse like he had been sobbing.

"Alice." Was all he said, all he needed to say. I already knew.

Sympathy filled my eyes, and I wished I could cry to stop the burning.

"Oh, Charlie! When?" I gasp, trying to not grasp what has happened.

"The brought her to me two hours ago." His voice cracks on the last word. I sigh and take him into my arms, though it only tortures my thirst.

"I'm so sorry." I let him cry against my shoulder.

After ten heartbreaking minutes, Charlie sniffs and stands up again.

"Her funeral is in five hours." He doesn't ask me to come, and I know he blames me for Bella's death.

I nod and let him go back to the dining room table. I would stay with him, but I desperately need to hunt.

**Alice POV, Six Hours Later**

I finished hunting a while ago, though I stayed in the forest to gather my thoughts.

Bella was dead. Proven.

This meant that if Edward found out, I'm not sure what he'd do. I have a sinking suspicion that Rosalie plans on informing Edward…

_**Alice's Vision**_

_Edward is crouched in an attic. He holds his cell phone to his ear, frightened. He dials the number we both know so well._

_The phone rings. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?" A deep voice answers. I don't recognize it, but I assume it's someone watching the Swan house while Charlie is at Bella's funeral. Oh no…_

"_This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Is Charlie Swan at home?" Edward asks, impersonating Carlisle's voice._

"_No. He's at the funeral." The voice cracks on the last word and Edward hangs up the phone. His face contorts and he crushes it. _

"_No!" He yells in pain and he runs…_

**Alice POV**

Oh, no, no, no, NO! Edward is knows Bella is dead. I close my eyes and scan the future…

_**Alice's Vision**_

_Edward is running towards Italy. The Vulture. He's dead set on asking the Vulture to kill him. If they don't kill him, he will wreak havoc in the town until they burn him and his ashes twice…_

**Alice POV  
**I am panicking now. I whip out my cell phone and call Rosalie. She answers on first ring, her voice light and breezy.

"What the hell have you done?" I spew, running as I lash out at her.

"What do you mean? Edward has a right to know." I moan.

"No, Rosalie. Yes, he has a right to know, but couldn't you have broken it to him in a _nicer_ way? He's off to Italy. He's going to ask the Vulture to kill him."

I head Rosalie's sharp intake of breath.

"You can't be sure, Alice. Don't people change their minds?" I groan.

"Not him, Rose. He's dead set. I know how this will end. It's all your fault."

**Alice POV, Next Day**

I have reached Italy, and I am ducking through crowds to Edward. The Vulture said no to his request, but he's decided a way to get himself killed without harming any people.

He's going to walk shirtless in the bright sun. Suicide by sunlight, in ways people would not believe.

I weave my way past tourists, clutching my black hat with my black gloves, to prevent anyone from seeing my glittery skin.

I see him. In the future, and in real life. Edward standing in the shadows with his shirt off. I begin my chanting, out loud and in my head…

_She's alive! She's alive! Edward, don't! Think of Bella, she's alive! ALIVE!_

"She's alive, Edward! Bella's alive! Bella is alive, Bella is aLIVE, and Bella is ALIVE!"

I know this will get his attention, yet he does not stir.

_Guess who's here? Bella, Bella! Bella is alive._

I start singing low to the tune of an old folk song.

"Bella wants to see you, sunshine. Bella wants to see you now! Bella wants to see your bright noon face, so Edward, don't step into the sun. Bella is alive, my sweetheart. Bella is alive right now. Bella wants to see your bright noon face, so Edward if you step into the sun you'll be making the biggest mistake of your existence!"

I fudged a bit on the tune, but I think he got the gist of what I was saying. He stepped back into the shadows.

_Bella, Bella, Bella wants to see you! Bella, Bella, is so happy to be alive. She's alive! She's alive! Her heart BEATS!_

Edward slowly opens his eyes as I crash into him. He stumbles back, still focusing on my thoughts.

"Bella? Where is she?" Edward's voice is low as I wrap my trench coat around his torso.

"Hm?" I try to pretend that there is no problem at all.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. Oh, Bella. Yes, Bella. Shopping? How lovely, Bella._

Edward grabs my face and pulls it so I am looking into his eyes, now black with thirst.

"Where. Is. Bella." I stare back at him.

"She stayed back home. She's ill, you know. She did jump off that cliff."

Edward's face contorts in pain.

"You said—you thought—She was supposed to be here!" He thunders.

I put my hands on his arms, rubbing to ease the tension out.

"Yes, yes, I did, but if I didn't you wouldn't believe me. Come _home_. Then you can see Bella and tell her about what an arse you are."

"No. Where is Bella?" I try to remain patient, and I wish Jasper were here.

"She's at home, Edward. Come home. Please come home. Esme misses you. Carlisle misses you. Emmett sure as hell misses you. And Bella has been talking nonstop about you in her sleep."

Edward's tension slowly leaves his face and arms.

"Okay," He agrees.

**Chartres, 1876**

She writhed in agony, grasping for the hands that she knew weren't there. Pain so unbelievable that she wished she were dead consumed her, covered her from head to toe.

It had to be over soon.

Her heartbeat raced as the fire that burned throughout stopped her small heart's beating.

_I am dead, _She thought. _I am dead for a crime I have not committed. I am in Hell._

The girl opened her eyes. The small stable room that had been her hiding place was still there. But it was different.

It seemed _more_ there than it had in the past. The colors were vivid and the smell was so thick she could taste it.

But she was not all well, either.

There was a burn in her throat, aching throughout her entire torso. _What is this?_ Thought the girl. _Am I hungry?_

No, she deduced, she was thirsty. So thirsty. She could not remember being this thirsty in her fifteen years.

She had kept a bucket of water by the hay that was her bed, so she stooped down to drink from it.

The smell of the water was normal, but why did it taste so foul? She was used to the stale taste, but it had never nauseated her like this. She choked up the mouthful she swallowed onto her hay.

Then her ears perked up. She noticed that she could hear her entire village, from people chatting to milking cows to stirring soup.

She looked down at her hands. What used to be tan skin from the sun covering her bones was now lily white. She gasped.

She turned back to the water, and stared, flabbergasted, into the murky reflection.

_This is NOT the face of a human,_ She thought, _maybe I'm an angel?_

She stared more until she noticed the red eyes. _I'm a Devil servant!_ She thought in horror. _I'll NEVER do what he asks! Never! But why would he make me so beautiful?_

Then the deliciously warm scent wafted by. There was one thing that echoed through her head, her instincts.

_Food._

**America, 2007**

Since her changing in 1876, the girl had used many names.

First, she tried to be called Elise, her older sister's name.

When she moved from Chartres, she changed her name to avoid being recognized. She inhabited Simone. When she moved to Paris, she also changed her name.

She remembered all of her names and favorite places to stay. She pondered them several times a day, reminiscing.

_Elise, Simone, Paige, Leonora, Madelyn, Alice, Violet, Celie, D'or, Hillarie…_

Now she was different. Now she was Adalie.

She knew she couldn't bear loneliness any longer. The pain she had trying to stay back from humans, trying to only see them when she needed to feed.

She resisted too long.

She had to find them.

There had to be more out there.

**Adalie POV**

I walked the streets all across America. I had been to Spain, Mexico, Italy, Greece, Canada, and still not found anyone. I was starting to think I was alone, doomed to immortality.

I had no idea how I had been created. I couldn't even remember my human name, only that Elise was my sister. Or was it my cousin…

But I had traveled for the past decade searching, only to find my theory was true.

I was an evil freak of nature.

My eyes had died down in color, a light gold unless I was feeding. I did feel sorry for the humans I ate; they had families and friends and whatnot. I managed to give them burials until I realized their family would never say goodbye. Then I started leaving them on police station doorsteps.

I was so lonely. Never sleeping, never setting foot in sunlight, my life was pointless.

Then I found them.


	2. Rencontrez Adalie

**A/N: Sorry that the word "Volturi" in the first chapter is "Vulture". My computer was having a crazy freakout and it changed it, even though I said, "ignore". Really sorry!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie. If you would like to buy**

**her from me, let me know. God knows I could use **

**some cash.**

**Edward POV**

When life gives you lemons you're supposed to make lemonade.

What happens if you are a vampire and life hasn't given you lemons, but instead turned into purgatory itself and continuously torments you?

What am I supposed to do?

"Endure." Said Alice. "Remember. Use the memories as a happiness, and know it might have happened someday."

"_Might_ being the operative word, Alice," I reminded her. "I could have prevented it. I am a fool."

She rolled her eyes, sick of my self-hatred.

"Move on," Said Emmett. "Tanya would surely love to help."

"I am at my the end of my rope and you are bringing up _Tanya_?" I growled. Emmett backed away, hands up as a sign of peace.

"I meant no harm. You asked, though."

I snarled as he left, Rosalie shooting me death glares.

"Stop pitying yourself." Rosalie responded. "You could have anyone. Anyone. There are so many human girls who would love to take her place. There are more than one good smelling humans out there. You would know."

I growled again, and she merely rolled her eyes and followed her mate.

"Remind yourself that everything dies, Edward, even you and I." Said Jasper and he rubbed his temples. "Your hatred is making me crazy. Contain it or leave, if you please."

"Give it time." Esme said. "Wounds heal. Even for us. I still miss my baby, but it lessens."

"You were human when it died." I reminded her. "Human memories fade. I'll never forget Bella."

Esme sighed. "Exactly. Don't forget. Take the happiness we bring you and she left you. You know she wouldn't want you to be tortured."

"Maybe it would be best if you took a break from us. Go and see Tanya and her sisters. Think about what _will_ happen instead of what _has_ happened. I'm a doctor, Edward, and these things do heal if you want them to."

**Adalie POV**

I was entering a smaller state, Washington. I found no need to hide during the day due to the cloud lid to the box that was the state.

I didn't notice the attention I drew. My eyes had since then lessened in intensity from red to a gold hue when I was not feeding. I never spoke; I didn't remember my voice anymore.

Reaching almost 103 years of searching for a mate, a friend, someone doomed like me, I caught scent of something inhuman.

Vampires.

I followed the scent, running faster than I had ever run before. I had never tested my speed, but I was now. I had to find them before they left. I did not feed for two days.

I reached the point where the sweet smell grew strongest. A large white house surrounded by forest. I inhaled deeply, relishing their scent. I listened carefully to hear them moving around inside the house. I could hear their voices, and I think they heard me too since at once, all movement stopped. Even their breathing.

I stepped up their porch steps softly and slowly, afraid of what I would find. Was I ready to socialize after 131 years of being solo? Silent?

I knocked on the door louder than necessary. I knew they would hear me no matter how quiet it was. If they were like me, they could hear all the way to the highway. Clearly, too.

I waited one full second. Then the door opened quickly.

**Alice POV**

I saw the girl coming before she did.

**Alice's Vision**

_The small girl with waist length dark, dark hair slowly steps up the porch. She is frightened, afraid of what she might see. Jasper can feel her fear and he sends a slight calm to her, not sure if she is a friend or not. _

_She knocks on the door sharply, and I open it._

"_My name is Adalie," She says. "I have looked for you for so long."_

**Alice POV**

I open the door.

"Hi, Adalie. Won't you come in?" Adalie looks genuinely frightened.

"You know my name?"

I nod, and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinches away, startled by the touch.

"I'm Alice Cullen. Please come in. We're all excited to meet you."

Adalie nods slowly, still tense and frightened.

She takes my hand and I lead her into the living room, where Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie sit, awaiting her arrival.

"Adalie, meet Emmett and Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Esme. There's Carlisle, too, but he's at work. We've been waiting for you."

Adalie looks confused, and Jasper makes her calm.

"Would you like to sit down and tell us about yourself?"

Adali looks bewildered but sits down. Edward looks angry and filled with angst. I sigh.

_Edward, you can wait to leave. Please make our guest feel comfortable._

I can 'see' his response, and I slightly flick a finger up to tell him he doesn't need to respond. He rolls his eyes, annoyed. I smile to spite him.

"My name is Adalie."  
I nod in encouragement. She seems surprised by the sound of her voice.

"I am from France. I was born there 131 years ago."

Her voice is still tinged with the French accent.

"I was born in a small city called Chartres. I don't know how I became like this. I think I am quatorze, fourteen."

We nod in encouragement. It seems like she is not fluent in English, but I have a feeling she's playing it up for effect.

"_Je suis perdu._"

_I am lost._

"_Combien de temps avez-vous été perdu?_"

I am shocked when it is Edward who asks her this.

_How long have you been lost?_

She buries her head in her hands.

"_Trop long._"

_Too long_. I sigh in sympathy for her.

"_Combien de temps avez-vous été en Amérique?_" Esme's voice is kind and like a lullaby.

_How long have you been in America?_

"_Pas longtemps. Cinquante ans. Une décennie plus, moins d'une décennie, je ne suis pas sûr._"

_Not long. Fifty years or so. A decade more, a decade less, I am not sure._

I nod slowly as I take it in. She's much older than me, older than Edward eve. Yet so much younger…

"_Êtes-vous vraiment que quatorze?_" I ask her. Could she really be only fourteen?

She nods. I look past her, at Emmett who looks bewildered, Rosalie who looks irritated, Jasper who looks compassionate, and Esme who looks concerned. The look that surprises me is Edward's. He looks interested. For the first time in months.

"_Venez avec moi, Adalie. Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre maison._" I widen my eyes.

Edward has just offered a stranger a tour of the house.


	3. Fights

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie. If you would like to buy**

**her from me, let me know. God knows I could use **

**some cash.**

**Adalie POV**

I was curious to see how the others would react to my French. Though I was completely fluent in English, French still was my native tongue and I preferred speaking in it. It seemed so much more fluid and happy than English.

The youngest looking one with the messy hair and pained expression spoke to me.

"_Venez avec moi, Adalie. Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre maison._" I widened my eyes.

"_Oui._" I nodded, noticing the surprised looks on the others' faces.

"_Venez._" I waited for him to swiftly get up and stalk past me. I looked back at the others, who seemed more composed yet still completely surprised.

I follow the bronze haired boy, Edward, until I can't hold it in any longer.

"_Comment saviez-vous mon nom?_" I ask, nervous. I am dying to find out how they know my name.

Edward raises an eyebrow.

"_Excusez-moi?_" I shrug and look down, embarrassed.

"_Comment saviez-vous mon nom?_" I repeat, a little louder.

He smirks, and I grow irritated. I want him to answer me, not play these stupid games. I calm myself down, though. If they do not like me, I may have no chance at humanity every again.

"_Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir?_" Why is he asking me why I want to know? Isn't it very plain?

"_Je suis tout simplement curieux._" I really and truly am simply curious.

Edward sighs. "_C'est une longue histoire._" I know it is a long story, but if he is what I am, he's got time. Lots of it.

I urge him forward.

"_J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité, je crois. Dis-moi_." I really do have until the end of time.

He sighs.

"_Plus tard, ok?_" Later. Alright. I calm myself down and nod.

"_Comment avez-vous les uns les autres?_" I ask him how they met each other.

"_Une autre longue histoire pour plus tard. Vous voudrez peut-être demander que Carlisle, si._" I want to shake him and tell him to stop making me wait. I have waited for over a century and a quarter and I have to wait more? No!

"_Je suis impatient. S'il vous plaît dites-moi maintenant._"

He shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"_S'il vous plaît._" He groans.

I continue to push him, hoping he'll tell me.

"Please?" I ask in English. "_Mangyaring? Si prega? Por favor? Prosim? Bitte? Bedes du? Per favor? Alsjeblieft?_" I ask in all the languages I know.

Instead of giving in like I had hoped, he punches through a wall. I jump, not out of fear but shock. I am not accustomed to people breaking things when frustrated.

He smacks his palm against his forehead and roars deafeningly. After a few seconds, the roar becomes a snarl, feral and attack like. I know how to make these noises, but I am afraid if I do, they won't let me come back.

Instead, I take a crouch, ready to spring if he attacks me. He lowers too, snarls becoming more menacing. I decide to growl back lightly, the playful kind so he knows I am not trying to fight him.

He lunges for me and wraps his arms around my waist, throwing me into the wall with a sickening crunch. Never having fought before, I do the only thing natural to me.

I sink my teeth into his shoulder, and he roars louder than before. I don't feel him let go so I keep my mouth in place, waiting for him to let up.

I feel a sharp pain in my back, like I'm being stabbed with poison knives. I shriek and bite him again on the side of the neck, near the jugular, a move that would surely kill a human. The pain in my back grows stronger and I write to break free of the hold. I scream again, and he's off me.

I look up, panting. Esme is looking horrified while Jasper and Emmett restrain Edward.

To my surprise, Rosalie looks smug. Alice is unreadable, and that frightens me.

_They don't like me. I'm doomed to be lonely._

"_Je suis désolé._" I offer my apologies, and I truly mean them. Without them, I am nothing once more. A wanderer. Lost.

Edward hisses at me, and turns to Alice.

"See _that_ coming, Alice? Did you? How ignorant…"

Alice sighs. "Edward, don't be testy. Get outside and control your temper."

Edward scrunches up his face and growls again. "Oh, it's _my_ job now! Why don't you ever find things that would be _useful_ to us!"

Alice narrows her eyes. "You mean useful to you? You are being so self-centered, Edward."

Edward roars.

"You wouldn't want to think about your mistakes if Jasper died?"

Alice flinches.

"_Je suis vraiment désolé. S'il vous plaît ne laissez pas-moi d'être la cause de la bagarre._" I apologize again and tell them not to fight. Edward only snarls and tries to lunge at me again.

"Jazz, Em, take him outside. He needs to calm down. Jazz, help him out."  
Jasper and Emmett nod and drag Edward outside. If I were human, I'd be shaking in fear and remorse.

Since I am not, I am sobbing dryly. I feel the tearing at my eyes instead of tears and I feel weak and vulnerable.

Esme holds her hand out to me and I take it. She pulls me up, though I don't need help. I try to compose myself.

"_Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas lui irriter. J'ai été le seul pour un cent trente un ans, et j'ai été curieux. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Je vais laisser en paix si vous avez besoin de moi._"

_I am sorry. I didn't mean to irritate him. I have been alone for one hundred thirty one years, and I have been curious. Please forgive me. I'll leave peacefully if you need me to._

Esme looks at me compassionately. "_S'il vous plaît séjour, Adalie._ _Pas mal est fait. Edward a un léger problème de tempérer._"

Rosalie smirks. "Slight?"

Esme casts a warning look at her.

"Rosalie…" She scolds. Rosalie rolls her eyes and smirks.

"It's true and you know it. Bella's death has only added to his problem."

Alice growls at Rosalie.

"Do you really think you should be talking about that to our guest, Rosalie?"

I shrink back, trying to be as human and innocent as possible.

Rosalie's eyes narrow. "Try me."

Alice rolls her eyes. "What does that have to do with anything, Rose? You know you feel guilty about it. I do too. Now _please_ be nice so he has a chance at healing!"

Rosalie scoffs. "He's a vampire, Alice. Vampires _never_ forget. I don't. I can still smell her." She inhales deeply and steps towards me. "In fact, the girl smells a lot like her."

Alice's face lights up. "So that's why he wanted to talk to her! It all makes sense. Why didn't I see?"

Esme puts her hand on Alice's shoulder. "Stop it. Right now. Both of you. Now, let's get Miss Adalie cleaned up so she can meet Carlisle when he comes home and he doesn't get angry with Edward about anything."

Rosalie glares at me. "Carlisle thinks Edward is Jesus in human form. He'd never be angry with him. And don't you dare give her any of my clothing!" She shouts after us as we walk up the stairs.


	4. Possibilités

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie. If you would like to buy**

**her from me, let me know. God knows I could use **

**some cash.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to the people who favorited the story and put me on their Author Alerts! This really means a lot, thanks so much! Wanna know what'll make me even happier? A review? *****puppy dog eyes*******

**Adalie POV**

"_Je suis vraiment d__ésolé pour Edward. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de colére._" I apologize again, trying to repent for whatever I said that made him angry. But now I am curious again. What made him so angry?

"_Il a été rien, Adalie. Il a un temperament. Pense rien de lui._" Esme responds the way she does every time.

_It was nothing, Adalie. He has a temper. Think nothing of it._

I nod and follow her to he largest bedroom I have ever seen. It, like all the rooms of the house, is white on white with a large bed in the middle. The window is open and the curtains drift inward with the wind, creating a fantasy look.

"_C'est tellement beau._" _It's so beautiful._

Esme smiles and nods. "I renovated the house myself. I like to give houses makeovers." She laughs, musical and whimsical at the same time.

"_Je peux dire._"

Esme laughs again. "Do you speak English fluently?" She asks, and I don't want to lie.

"Yes."

Esme looks concerned. "Do you prefer French?"

I nod. "It reminds me of home. I don't remember home, though. All I know is I had a sister named Elise."

Esme puts her warm hand on my shoulder and leads me to a closet.

"Would you rather I spoke in French?" I laugh quietly to soften the mood.

"It doesn't matter. I can speak English fine, if it makes you more comfortable."

Esme opens the door. "It makes no difference to me."

I am about to say something when I am awestruck by the closet. It is twice the size of the hay barn I was changed in, stocked with clothes that are considered stylish nowadays. I don't think I've worn this many outfits in my entire existence, and here she has them all in one room.

"Wow." Esme smiles.

"That pretty much sums it up, huh?"

"Yes." I am still awestruck. Each piece of clothing looks so soft and has an almost silver feeling to them. I want to stroke one, and I think Esme notices my hesitation, as if the clothes aren't real.

"Go ahead," She laughs. "They won't harm you. You can keep whatever you like."

I rush over to a soft looking blue sweater, and run my fingers up and down the sleeve. I put my face to it and inhale, relishing the taste of the yarn, but it brings the hollow feeling in my stomach, and I know I must hunt soon.

"Are you thirsty?" Alice's bell voice pops up, and I jump. I must have been preoccupied with the smell of the wool to hear her come.

"Yes." I nod and sniff the sweater again. I want to try it on, but I don't want to ask.

Alice smiles a little and pulls the sweater off the hook. "Try it on. Esme never wears it. You can have it, I'd hate to see something so pretty go to waste."

My eyes widen. "You mean it?" Alice shrugs.

"Of course. Think of it as a homecoming present."

"Homecoming?" I catch the operative word in the sentence.

"Of course. You are staying, right?" I am speechless.

"You want me to?" I squeak. Alice and Esme chuckle.

"I definitely do." Esme is kind as always.

"You have no idea how much I need you to stay, Adalie. How much our family needs you. Someone in particular, though."

Alice's eyes flash at Esme, and they seem to have an unspoken connection.

"Really?"

Alice puts a hand on my shoulder. "Would I lie to you?"

My brow furrows. That sounds familiar, but I don't remember where. It must have been my human life. Because I have a suspicion it was in French… I don't know.

"I don't think so." Alice chuckles at that.

"Come on, get in your sweater. You're thirsty."

"You're ready to feed, too?"

Alice looks at me strangely. "We hunt. Come along. We need to find something soon, they'll all be gone."

"Excuse me?"

The strange look is back on Alice's face. "It's almost dark, Adalie. Animals all go away in the dark. You surely know that."

"Yes, I know it. But why is that a problem?"

Alice's eyes bug out. "Oh!" She exclaims, fanning herself for what seems like dramatic effect. "She's not like us, Esme."

Esme's face hardens slightly, but she still looks compassionate.

"Oh, well then. I guess we need to explain it to her?"

I am curious. "Explain what?"

Alice smiles sympathetically. "Adalie, if you want to live here you have to live by our rules."

I nod excitedly. "I'll do anything."

Alice smiles darkly. "Would you be willing to give up human blood?"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff ending! Anyway, been really busy. Turned 15! Woohoo! I'll update ASAP, but that might be made sooner if I get a review… Who knows. Anyway, thanks to all who support my story! I am glad I have a following. ******

**Again, thanks so much!**

**-The Girl Is Dead (Alix/Monster)**


	5. Adalie's First Hunt

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie. If you would like to buy**

**her from me, let me know. God knows I could use **

**some cash.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to xxRONIxx for reviewing! This chapter was going to come up in a couple days or so, but I love reviews so I got to work and finished editing it. I still love reviews, guys… But okay. Here it is!**

**Alice POV**

The look on Adalie's face is priceless. I would want to laugh, but judging by the way she's been acting, she'd probably try to cry. And all in all, both laughing and crying are wastes of time.

"You feed on _animals_?" She whispers.

I shrug. "Is it too much of a deal breaker for you?"

Adalie shakes her head.

"_Cela a pu être le plus étrange chose que j'ai entendu dans mon existence tout entière ... Pourquoi seraient-ils choisir un tel mode de vie insatisfaisante? Comme si ce qui compte maintenant, je veux être une partie. Je dois choisir aussi. Mais oh, mon ..._" Adalie mutters under her breath, and I chuckle.

"It will get easier, I promise. Do you need me to explain the basics?"

Adalie shakes her head.

"No. But how do you _survive_? Do animals satisfy the thirst completely?"

I smile sadly. "No. But you learn to live with it. Wouldn't you feel better knowing you haven't murdered an innocent being?"

Adalie looks unsure. "I suppose. How many animals do it take to…"

"Be satiated? It depends on how thirsty you are, and how long you want to be able to resist."

Adalie nods. "Let's get going, then."

**Adalie POV**

I follow Alice into the Hoh Rain Forest, a long run by my standards.

I still cannot believe that they would be so self-sacrificing as to not feed on their natural prey, but to _substitute_ it with such foul smelling things.

Sure, they had blood, our natural nourishment, but animal blood smelled to me as appetizing as cigars do to the virgin lung.

"Here we are!" Alice sings, twirling to a stop at the base of a large tree. "This is the Hoh Rain Forest. Lots of delicacies here."

"Delicacies?" I try unsuccessfully to hide my sneer.

Alice chuckles. "Think of it as food. Not an animal. Just… food. What you feed on. What we hunt. Prey." I watch as Alice closes her eyes and inhales deeply, a smile playing with the corners of her mouth.

"Aha. Watch this." Alice leaps into the forest, and I follow behind. Lithely, she leaps onto the back of an unsuspecting deer, sinking her teeth into the side of its' neck and feeding.

She is finished in a minute, and I look at her in awe as she quickly buries the discarded body.

"Not so bad." I wrinkle my nose in distaste.

"Really?" Alice chuckles.

"Really. Come along, let's get you fed." I nod, but Alice makes no move to show me a direction. She looks amused as I watch her intently.

"Let your senses take over, Adalie."

I glower at her, and she finds his humorous. Before I can tell her I know how to feed, she chuckles.

"I know you know how to hunt. Do it, just focus on the animal scent instead of human."

I inhale, smelling the repulsive scent of deer. There are six of them, all by a large tree… birch. I sprint in the direction my instincts tell me to, and before ten seconds have passed my arms are around a neck of a deer and its' throat is to my lips. I quickly dry the animal, not nearly satisfied as I would be if it were a human.

I look up, and Alice looks impressed. "I'm not finished." I complain lightly.

"I know you're not. But try to restrict yourself to only two or three more; you don't want to completely erode the deer population. Next time we'll go someplace with a mountain lion infestation; I'm sure Edward would love to be present then."

I am a little wary at the mention of Edward's name; I don't think he likes me. Alice quickly glances up at me, some of my wariness projected onto her face.

"Edward will learn to like you. He's a little edgier than normal now."

"Why?" Alice shakes her head.

"Let's get you fed, Adalie. Then we can go home and get you acquainted with Carlisle."

I follow her deeper into the rainforest, plucking a final deer as we turn to head home.

Home.

Such a lovely word. I am happy to be able to use it now, to call it my own.

Alice and I stop at the back door to the Cullens' house. She looks at me with curiosity.

"Adalie, do you know what your power is?"

"Excuse me?"

Alice's eyes, now lovely liquid butterscotch deepen intensity wise.

"Do you know what your special ability is? Every vampire has one."

I shake my head. "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

Alice's face is blank. "Do you remember your human life at all?"

"No." The word comes out wistfully.

I don't expect to find her arms around my neck, rubbing my back, comforting me. When she pulls away from her embrace, she looks sympathetic.

"I don't remember my human life at all, either. I only know what I've found, which has been obtained by my research. We can find whatever you want out about you, too."

I shake my head sorrowfully. "All I know is that I must have been poor, which, when I was alive, meant that there was no record of my existence. I was changed in an old hay barn; I was wearing threadbare clothing. It was like I never existed. I don't even know my _name_…"

Alice sighs. "I am so sorry. I wish that I could see people's pasts, too. I want so much to help you."

I sigh. "Well, since there has been no story of my life, I guess it's time to begin it now."

Alice smiles and holds out her crooked elbow. I link mine in hers and we share a moment that I'm sure I might have shared with a sister of mine in my former life.

"To the future. May your story begin."

And with that, we stride into the house.

**Sorry if this chapter is boring or bad. I had to put it in here, though. No, this isn't the end of the story, but it's the end of the beginning of the beginning (confusing much?). Remember to review! New chapter will be up by next Friday, when I intended on posting **_**this**_** chapter. Will shorten the deadline to Wednesday if I get **_**two**_** new reviews. Thanks so much!**

**-The Girl Is Dead (Alix/Monster)**


	6. Merde pour Adalie, ou si elle pense

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie. If you would like to buy**

**her from me, let me know. God knows I could use **

**some cash.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who favorite my story and put me on Author Alert! I'm glad my writing appeals to some people; my English teacher sure hates it.**

**Alice POV**

I take Adalie's hand in mine as I open the door. I know Carlisle and Esme have heard everything we've said, but I think that Adalie doesn't mind. She probably knows, too.

Or maybe she doesn't. It's surprising how old she is and how little she knows. I think newborns nowadays know more than she does.

Adalie holds her breath as we tread silently to the living room. I think she's afraid that Edward is here, and that he will attack her again. I scan the future, and see Edward heading to Alaska in two days time. I wonder where he is now.

Esme and Carlisle are perched lightly on the sofa, poised and ready for our company. Carlisle's smile is the one that went missing when Bella died. I think he wasn't grieving so much for Bella, but for Edward. Edward is the one who has been upset nonstop, and in our household, it has a ripple affect. Edward's feelings are projected to Jasper, which makes him angst and get upset, too. This makes me upset to see Jasper like that. Carlisle is always worried about Edward, so he gets depressed, which makes Esme sad. With five out of seven upset, it rubs off on the other two, and nobody is happy. Rosalie wants Edward gone so she doesn't feel so guilty; Jasper wants Edward gone so he doesn't feel so sad and hateful; Emmett wants Edward gone so Rosalie isn't so upset; Esme wants Edward to spend time on his own so she doesn't feel like she's failing as a mother; Carlisle wants Edward to spend time away so Edward can be happy again. Me? I want Edward to be happy again. But I do want him to leave for the time being so Jasper can be happy again.

Edward can hear all our wants and feelings. He stresses even more, which causes the ripple to start again…

"Hello." Esme calls softly, bringing me back to reality. "Carlisle, this is Adalie."

**Adalie POV**

Carlisle, a handsome blonde sits next to Esme, arm around her shoulders.

"A pleasure to meet you, Adalie," He says. "My name is Carlisle."

"I know." I say before I can help myself. "I mean, I've heard about you. I'm so glad to finally meet you."  
Carlisle smiles.

"Sorry." I blurt out, too late as always. Now they'll never want me; I'm rude and I fought physically with Edward.

Carlisle and Esme laugh softly. "No reason to be sorry, Adalie."

I look at my bare feet, and realize I should have washed them before I came here. They must think I'm some sort of animal.

I rub my arm, a source of comfort, and I remember I'm wearing Esme's sweater. I shrink into myself, embarrassed. I shouldn't have tried it on in the first place. Now I don't want to take it off.

Esme gestures to the sweater. "You don't have to worry about it. I have many more. Remember, you're committing to our lifestyle and you're becoming family. What is in this house is open to you."

I look down at my feet again.

"Thank you."

I am dying to know if they really mean it. If they really want me to stay here. But I would die if I knew the answer, figuratively speaking, of course. I couldn't take the rejection if they didn't mean it, and I couldn't believe it if they did.

There is silence for ten minutes. I count the seconds as I stare at my feet.

"Adalie, would you mind leaving us for an hour or two so we can discuss the housing matter as a family? I know you're part of the family, I just want to fully explain this to everyone."

Carlisle's smooth voice breaks the silence.

"Oh, okay. Whatever you need."

Carlisle smiles.

"Come back at 10:30 tonight, Adalie!" Alice chirps. "We'll be done then."

I nod and head out. I need to find a place that will let me wash my feet for free…

**Alice POV**

A minute after I'm sure Adalie is out of earshot, I call for the family. In less than nine seconds, everyone is in the living room, perched on the couches.

Rosalie looks annoyed. "What, Alice?"

I roll my eyes at her. "Carlisle wanted to talk. Not me."

Rosalie straightens up, showing respect for the first time in a long while.

"Carlisle." She addresses.

Carlisle nods. "So we have to make a decision here."

Edward growls. "No."

Carlisle looks at Edward. "Let me explain."

"No! I can hear everything you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it. I want the girl _out_."

Carlisle sighs.

"Thank you for voicing your opinion, Edward. It sure is helping us all move forward in this discussion."

Rosalie's voice is sharp, her words exact and to the point. I smile internally, then curse myself for thinking it right here with Edward. He snarls at me.

"Calm down."

Esme is the peacemaker, as always. I sigh and lean on Jasper's shoulder.

"Now, would you like to hear what I was going to say?"

Carlisle sounds patient as always. I wonder when I will learn his patience.

A pregnant silence fills the room as Carlisle continues.

"We have a new being who wishes to join us. She has been alone for one hundred and thirty one years. She thinks she is fourteen. Before you say you want her or don't want her, think of it this way; she has had no socialization with her kind for one hundred and thirty one years. Very close to my time solo. Do you really want to rob her of the chance t humanity again? Friendship?"

"We could send her to Tanya."

Carlisle shakes his head. "That's beside the point right now, Edward. We want to decide if we want her to be a part of our family. If we don't, then she's on her own. I don't mean we won't help point her to someone, I just mean that she won't have personal ties to us. Do you want her to think of herself as unlovable?"

Silence ensues. Carlisle has a way of leaving me speechless.

"Thank you. Now, who wants to vote?"

**A/N: No reviews! :( I would love more… Oh well. Until next time! Please, please let me know if you want more Edward POV. If I don't hear that you want it, I'll assume I should stick to Alice and Adalie. **


	7. A Decision

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie. If you would like to buy**

**her from me, let me know. God knows I could use **

**some cash.**

**A/N: I'd really like to see some more reviews, guys! Trying to get to 3.**

_Previous: "Thank you. Now, who'd like to vote?"_

**Alice POV**

Emmett stands up, and Edward growls. I can see what Emmett is going to say.

"I think she'd be cool to have around. My vote is keep."

Carlisle nods in recognition.

"I think she needs us more than we need her. My vote is keep." Esme's voice is clear as a bell as Edward's growling increases.

"Keep her. What more harm could be done?" Rosalie's vote surprises me. I would have thought she'd say lose her.

"I think that she'll make a pleasant addition to our family in the long run. Keep." I smile at Jasper's vote. I knew he would be sweet enough to keep her.

"I think she should stay. I've been waiting for her for so long."

My voice summons silence for a second, then Edward is growling again. Carlisle looks at Edward, eyes full of sorrow.

"You know my vote, Edward. I'd never turn someone away."

Edward roars. It looks like we have a new little sister.

**Adalie POV**

I've washed my feet and hands in puddles, the only place I could find where I wouldn't look strange. I am getting ready to go home.

But I shouldn't call it home. It isn't home… yet.

I hope it will be.

I am going to walk, since I still have an hour until they're done debating about my presence in their lives.

The path along the road is the longest, and I take it, even though I am so ready to be back. The scent of humans is almost overwhelming, so warm and invigorating.

I walk on the road, thinking about how I would give up everything to be with the Cullens.

I am blinded for a full second when a huge truck hits the puddle of water I am standing next to. I am soaking wet, Esme's sweater ruined completely.

"Damn it!" I cry out. I can't help it. They'll be so upset that I ruined the sweater. It must have cost so much.

"You alright?" A voice from behind me sounds.

I turn to face a boy with pale hair and shocked green eyes.

"I'm fine." I'm not, but I don't want him to freak out.

His eyes widen. "_Parlez-vous français?_"

He must have recognized my accent. "_Oui._"

"_Quel est votre nom? Ête-vous de la France?_"

I am surprised he is trying to make conversation with me, asking me my name and if I'm from France. I tend to frighten people. Probably because I'm not human.

"_Eh, mes parents et je converser en français. Mais je n'ai jamais été en France._"

I hope he buys that I only speak French with my parents.

"_Mais quel est votre nom?_" No! I was hoping he'd forget about asking for my name.

"_Elise. Vous?_"

"_Damien Fauste. Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance._"

"_Même pour vous._"

I try to leave it at that, both of us introduced and nothing more. I know he won't fully know me, since I gave him Elise, my old name, and not a last. I don't think I will ever have a real last name.

"Can I see you again, Elise?"

"_Non, problament pas. Au revoir._"

I stalk off as fast as humans seem to go, and Damien runs after me.

"Stop following me!"  
I really want him to leave so I can get back. The Cullens might be expecting me.

"No! At least give me your email address, or phone number. You're the first person I've met who speaks fluent French. Or your last name, so I can look you up."

"Don't stalk me."

My words are harsh and fast, and I run at human speed until I am out of his sight.

**Alice POV**

I pace at the door, counting the seconds until Adalie comes. I can't wait to tell her about our acceptance. I know how she'll respond, but I want to see it.

The fact that we are now a family of eight brought up a few concerns. Most were from Edward, the complainer at the moment, but several were from Rose and Emmett.

"Where will her room be?" Emmett asked. "She sure as hell isn't moving in with Rose and me."

I turned to look sweetly at Edward. "Let's have a repeat of when Jasper and I came, shall we?"

"NO!" Edward growled, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No need to fuss. Jasper will move in with me until we remodel, or something. She can have Jasper's old room."

"What'll she need a room for? She has no stuff." Was Rosalie's standing argument. "She could just stay in the living room while we are off… in our more private moments."

If Rose could blush, she would have.

Edward smirked.

"Or," Emmett said deviously, "She could move in with Edward. They're both around the same age. I'm sure the kid wouldn't mind."

With that, Edward lunged at Emmett, attempting to bite him. I intercepted the jump, hitting him back to his seat, and (I think) hurting his feelings more than his body.

"Ow." Edward seemed so broken in that moment; I think I finally understood what he felt. What he kept himself from feeling around Jasper. I think that's when the sympathy really started.

**Thanks to ** **xxRONIxx, TwilightEclps, and GoodnightxGoodbye for reviewing! Next chapter has Edward POV, I swear. Again, this is posted so soon thanks to reviews. Flames are welcome. I will post sooner if I have 7 reviews… Otherwise next chapter should be expected December 19.**

**-Alix/Monster**

**Oh, and if you know of any good betas, I'd love their pennames. Thanks!**

**-Alix/Monster**


	8. Qui choisir?

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie. If you would like to buy**

**her from me, let me know. God knows I could use **

**some cash.**

**A/N: Surprise POV in this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

**Edward POV**

I do not need to hear the drippy sympathy coming from Alice, real for the first time.

There is nothing I wanted to hear—nonetheless feel—less.

But Alice keeps on feeling it, knowing I was listening intently. I'm not tuning any of them out for pure punishment; I do _not _want this, this creature staying with us.

Her footsteps lightly pad up the steps, and she pauses there. Cretin.

**Adalie POV**

I wait, knowing Alice will open the door for me when they're ready. They haven't spoken at all, since I'm pretty sure they know I'll hear. And I'm positive that if they know I can hear, I'll listen.

I shift my weight to let them know I'm impatient. I hear a chuckle and the door opens.

**Emmett POV**

The kid—Adalie—is waiting for Alice, eyes wide when she sees me.

"Hello," She says extremely softly. "May I come in? Or do you want me to leave?"

I laugh loudly and clap her on the shoulder. She doesn't know I mean no harm to her or anyone, so I think I'll exploit that for the time being.

I hear Edward chuckle darkly from the other room at my thoughts, no doubt.

_Remove the stick from your ass yet, Edward?_

The laughter abruptly dies.

_Thought not._

Adalie takes a seat on the couch, holding herself like a child in a principal's office. She looks so small and fragile. Almost like Bella.

Edward begins growling again, and I sigh.

_Enough with the moodiness, okay? God knows I'm sick of it. And I'm sure Rose and Alice and Jazz are, too. _

I try to block out the next thought, _Bella is just a human. Get over her._

Edward would kill me if I thought that.

Damn it.

**Adalie POV**

Emmett is frightening. He's tall and loud and, well, big. I have a feeling that he means no harm, but I still can't help but freak out a little. In the living room, I am surrounded by a wave of calm, probably Jasper's doing. I don't mind being a puppet right now. As long as I'm not so scared.

"Welcome back, Adalie. It's a pleasure to see you again."

I nod, a tight smile on my face. I don't want to seem to eager, but I don't want to be too disinterested, either. Why can't I get control over myself? I want to cry. In fact, I think I will. Whether or not they want me. I will just cry.

Or I won't. I'll scream and yell and break everything in their house. I will try to bite Edward's head off. I will be exiled completely.

But if I get in, then why should I be mad? Do I really like being alone? If I get in, I'll kiss everyone, even those with obvious partners. I'll be screaming with delight and fear at what I've just gotten into…

Edward, Alice, and Jasper are chuckling lightly. Oh. Oh. Oh.

Now I get it.

I want to be able to yell at them and tell them that they're mean, but I think that is a definite way of getting kicked out. Then Carlisle begins to speak softly.

"Adalie, it would give us all joy if you'd stay here with us."

I am speechless. They really want me to stay with them? Here?

"Yes." Carlisle chuckles, as if he can hear my thoughts.

"Does this mean I'm a—" I swallow, trying to figure out how to make the words last on my tongue without seeming like a dunce. "I'm a part of a family?"

They all smile warm and invitingly. All of them except Edward.

I shrink back from his glare. "_Si vous ne voulez pas rester à moi, je vais partir, vous le savez._" I say as low as possible. I know he can hear. I just hope everyone else can't.

Edward scowls and Esme takes my hand. "We'd never let you leave because of him."

"Just ignore Edward. We all do." Rosalie says, smile in her voice. Emmett playfully nudges her, and Edward growls.

"Nice wording, Rosalie. Very original."

Edward is glaring at everyone now. He gets up from his seat on the couch and paces in the back of the room.

I take a deep breath, memorizing their scents. I'd have to think of what they tasted like in the air later.

"Who am I now?"

Alice looks at me strangely.

"You're still Adalie." I shake my head.

"No. _Who_ am I now?"

No response.

"Am I a Cullen?"

"_Oh._" I had really hoped I wouldn't have to spell it out.

"Adalie, you get to decide."

"Hale or Cullen?"

Wait, what?

"What? Who is a Hale here?"

A look passes over Rosalie's face. "You didn't tell her? I can't believe you. Okay, Adalie. When interacting with humans, Alice, Emmett, and Edward are Carlisle's adoptive children. The Cullens. Jasper and I are Esme's foster children, the Hales. We're twins."

They didn't look anything alike. "Twins?"

Rosalie sighs. "Not biologically. But we're both blond. Fraternal in the human world. We look alike enough."

"Oh."

"So are you going to be a Cullen or a Hale?"

**A/N: Didya like Emmett? Sorry for the cliffhanger…. And I feel bad about the whole "I won't update until I get x amount of reviews." I'll update ASAP for all chapters. **

**-Alix/Monny**


	9. Cullen or Hale

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie. If you would like to buy**

**her from me, let me know. God knows I could use **

**some cash.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the review, xxRONIxx!! I'm glad you liked Emmett. Do you all think I should put in more POVs from other characters? Let me know! Sorry for the cliffie, again. Hope this chapter resolves it…**

_Previous: "So are you going to be a Cullen or a Hale?"_

**Adalie POV**

They want _me _to decide who I get to be? This reminds me of France back in my day. Well, the first years of my rebirth.

"I don't know. Isn't it the family's job to decide?"

Rosalie laughs. "Back in your day."

"Don't be sarcastic, Rose." Alice's voice chimes above Edward's growl.

Why is he growling _this time_? Hasn't he been angry enough today?

Jasper snickers, and I think he can taste me irritation.

"Adalie, you're a part of the family. You have every right to choose, too."

Esme smiles as she says this.

They can't be serious.

**Edward POV**

They can't be serious.

They already offered her a place to stay with us. They even humored her by telling her she's "part of the family." Now they're making it fully _official_?

"Who do you think I should be?" I can hear the fear in her voice.

Alice ponders this a second. _Hmm… facially, she doesn't look like any of us. But then again, we don't look like each other. She has too dark hair to be a Hale; she could be my biological little sister…_

"Well, Adalie, it really is your final decision. But if you want _my_ opinion…"

I snarl at Alice, warning her to not go any further. Alice rolls her eyes. _Control yourself._

"Well, Adalie, I think you'd be more believable as a Cullen. But you're welcome to be my little sister any time of day."

I glare at Rosalie, and she doesn't hesitate to return the look. "Edward, she looks nothing even remotely close to me and Jazz."

"So I'm a Cullen?" Adalie shrinks back from me, frightened.

"If that's what would make you happy, dear, then yes."

Esme has to be the voice of reason. I shake my head in disbelief.

"I'm a Cullen." Adalie still sounds unsure, but Alice's thoughts are smug as she wraps her arm around Adalie's shoulders.

"Adalie Cullen. How's that sound?"

"A million times worse than Adalie Hale."

I don't think before I let the words slip from my mouth. I almost regret them when the look of hurt and betrayal flashes across the girl's face…

"Edward! What a terrible thing to say!"

I scowl at Esme. "She is _not_ my sister. She is not a member of my family."

"What, you mean your family of yourself? Edward, you're the most self centered, egotistical, _narcissistic_ person I've ever met!" Rosalie spits.

I scoff. "Then you've obviously never met yourself."

"Hey, lay off her! She never did anything." Emmett immediately jumps to Rosalie's defense, as always.

"Did you honestly not listen to her?" I know he did. He'd shave his head and paint his body with pink nail polish if Rosalie asked him to.

"Edward…" Carlisle has never used this tone with me. It's the closest I've heard him come to a growl, ever.

"No! I won't accept _it_." They know whom I'm talking about.

"Edward, don't be an ass."

"Rosalie, be quiet! You think you'd like someone who everyone hopes would replace Emmett to _live_ with you? To _torment_ you _every day_?"

Rosalie sighs and rolls her eyes. "Yes. I don't enjoy wallowing in self pity."

"Whatever you say. She's _not_ my sister."

"Not biologically. And she would be anyway, whether or not you had the same last name."

"No! You don't get it!"

I know I'm reverting to teenager like antics, but right now I feel ornery and like antagonizing them. They don't know how I feel. They never will. Not even Jasper.

**Alice POV**

Edward storms out of the room, in angst as usual. Sigh. This is really getting old for me.

"Adalie, pay Edward no mind. He's bitter and being excruciatingly stubborn." I am still surprised at Rosalie's behavior towards Adalie. She says all the things I'd hope she'd say, and she sounds like Rosalie, but the Rosalie I know has a temper and doesn't like new people and change. What the hell happened to her?

"Why does Edward hate me?" Adalie asks, hurt in her voice.

Rosalie chuckles. "Edward doesn't hate you."

"Why would someone who _didn't_ hate me behave towards me like that?"

I let out a sound of sympathy for her. I really do feel bad. Imagine; trying to adapt to a new family that you never knew existed and one of them tortures you and beats you up, physically and emotionally.

"Edward is bitter, Adalie. Let him warm up to you, and then he'll tell you his problem."

Adalie still looks unsure. "_Ce sera une longue éternité ..._"

**A/N: Hope you liked it. This chapter is a bit short, but it was kinda necessary… I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but oh well. I know I said I won't use the whole "I won't update until I have x number of reviews…" But I would be really happy with 10. :)**

**-Alix/Monny**


	10. Edward de la colère

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie. If you would like to buy**

**her from me, let me know. God knows I could use **

**some cash.**

**A/N: So I saw the Twilight movie. And Caitie bought the soundtrack. I have to say I lost all respect for the movie when I heard Robert Pattinson's music. I nearly wet my pants laughing. I can't help but to think, who lets people who sing like this into recording studios? And who the hell actually pays for it? **

**Adalie POV**

I have a permanent name.

Adalie Cullen.

I have a permanent name.

I don't think it's going to work too well for me. Recounting all my previous names, I tend to change them every two to three years, to something a little more inconspicuous, something a little more modern. Of course nowadays, with the weird naming spree, I've been able to stick to my names in French, picking the ones that sound a bit more familiar and I guess exotic to me.

I met a girl named Windstorm once. I don't think anyone would find me strange if my name was Zurie or even Marjolaina.

What if I don't want to be Adalie in a year or two? I was planning on changing my name in a month or so…

"Wow."

"I know. Want me to show you your room?"

I look at Rosalie in question. "I get my own room? Why do I need one?"

Rosalie laughs. "Do you want privacy, ever?"

"Isn't that what the outdoors are for?"

The Cullens go into hysterics.

"No, silly!" Alice laughs. "You need a place to store clothes, too."

"No, no I don't. I could just wear this." I gesture to my outfit, worn and old. I think I've had this pea coat since 1962.

I haven't ever felt really grimy since I walked into the Cullen's house. Now I'm ashamed of my clothes and messy appearance.

I think Alice can sense my low confidence, so she pats me on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, Adalie. We'll get you some nice new clothes. Ooh, this means shopping! When do you want to go?"

"Shopping? As in spending money on me? I don't think so, you really don't need to…"

"Yes we do, Adalie. You're family."

"Not like that."

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Big deal, Adalie. None of us minded money being spent on us. Oh!"

It's as if something clicks in her head. In fact, they all seem to be nodding in certain agreement.

"I should have known…" Rosalie mutters.

"Would your vote have changed?" Alice's voice is sharp and cold, and Rosalie looks unsure.

"I don't know…"

Alice begins to growl at Rosalie. "Okay, okay. I don't think I'd have changed." Rosalie quickly tries to repair the wounds. I know what they're talking about.

"You wouldn't want me if you knew something beforehand. What is that something?"

Alice and Rosalie look uncomfortable.

"I don't know, Adalie. I don't think it's our memory to share."

**Edward POV**

That vile girl.

It sounds selfish and rude, but I wish she had never come. I hate her and her human feeding ways. You'd think she wouldn't want to be a monster.

I run, focusing only on the destination. Denali. The same place I went when Bella…

No. This is _nothing_ like when Bella came. Bella was different. I left to escape myself. Now I'm leaving to escape _her_…

Rose and Alice would say it's the same thing, but it's not. Getting away and finding peace are two totally different things, right? I'm not wrong to hate her.

_But I was wrong to hate Bella._

No! I didn't hate Bella. I hated what I saw in myself because of Bella. I don't love the smell of Adalie's blood. She doesn't even have blood. I hate Adalie as a person.

_But I haven't even talked to her completely._

Because she is an annoying pest! If Bella were as irritating and insistent as that, I wouldn't have ever talked to her. No, that's a lie. I would have. I would have loved her just the same. Bella was Bella. Adalie is… not.

_Does it matter? I would have been just as demanding if I hadn't had Carlisle and had to wait longer than I'd been alive to speak to someone…_

No, I wouldn't have. I have manners. I was raised well. I remember my human life.

_Bat after—what was it? One hundred and thirty one years—would I still remember?_

Yes. Even though human memories fade, I'd remember. I'd have to. It would be the last shred of humanity I'd have. Even the painful memories I'd treasure.

_But she has none. Nothing. She doesn't even know her name. It's surprising she hasn't gone crazy yet…_

She has a name! Her name is Adalie. Adalie. That's her name. And who says she's not crazy? She could be a good actress. And she eats humans. That could be a good cover up.

I know it's no use battling with myself. I just have to make it to Denali and collect my thoughts. I will find the more logical side. I'll show them who's right.

**Alice POV**

Edward needs to get a handle on his temper before he gets to Denali. I really don't want his rash words to sever our ties with them. I'm positive Tanya, Kate, and Irina will be offended.

In fact, I've seen what they've said to him when he tells them what he is feeling.

"_Be reasonable, Edward…"_

"_Be quiet, Tanya! I don't want to hear about it."_

"_If you would just listen to me…"_

"_I don't want to! I don't care what you have to say. I've heard it. I don't want to hear it. Damn this!"_

"_Edward! Stop. You're being an idiot." _

"_Leave me alone, Kate. I don't want to hear from you, too."_

"_Well, I say you're going to hear from me!" _

_Kate grabs Edward's arm, and he cringes, gasping in pain._

"_Get off me! Let GO!"_

"_Listen to me!"_

"_Leave me alone! I should have never come!"_

_Tanya's face is shocked and hurt. "You don't mean that."_

_Edward is livid. "Oh, yes I do. Now let go of me!"_

It's amazing that a friendship that has lasted decades could almost completely fall apart from one conversation with my stupid brother who thinks he has a glib tongue.

I want Edward to see reasoning, from either our family or Tanya's. Right now it looks like he won't see anything. He's blinded by self hatred. What a stupid thing to be blinded by.

**A/N: I updated so soon since I am on the third snow day in a row and Caitie, Lainie and I went a little nuts editing this. I had a lot of fun becoming Edward… Caitie even said I was being more angsty than usual. Haha, hope you enjoy this! Remember, reviews=love. And though I'm not going to prolong updates due to lack of reviews, I'm just making it known that they will come **_**that**_** much sooner with a review… or two… or three… **

**Laughingly,**

**-Monny and LAIneEE3 (I won't let Caitie type her name sine she is typing mad and will probably vandalize this document before I can save)**

**P.S.- Do you think I should add more Emmett POV? I was thinking about doing Rosalie, but I want your feedback before I add something someone will despise.**


	11. Facts and Future

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie. If you would like to buy**

**her from me, let me know. God knows I could use **

**some cash.**

**A/N: What do you think Adalie's power should be? I have no clue, and I'd love feedback. Feel free to drop me a PM or a review… :P To BlueSugar: here's a link to a picture of a pink Emmett. Enjoy! **.com/albums/hh474/gdpicz/?action=view¤t;=

**Adalie POV**

Guilt courses through me like blood once did. I feel horrible for making Edward feel like he has to leave. This was his home first. I should have nothing over that.

"_Si Edward est que mon opposition à être ici, je vais partir. Je ne devrais pas être la chose divisant votre famille._"

Alice chuckles softly. "That's hardly the case, Adalie. Edward is having a hard time… adjusting."

"To me?"

"No."

The way Alice states it closes the subject, but I continue to press further. "If not, why won't you tell me?"

Alice sighs, annoyed. "It's not up to me, okay? Wait for Edward to tell you."

"No! I'm _tired_ of waiting! I've had nothing to do but wait for one hundred thirty one years! You've had people to socialize with, to _amour_! _Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu? Rien! J'ai été seule si longtemps, et vous voulez juste-moi de rester_ _comme ça!_"

_What have I had? Nothing! I've been alone so long, and you want me to remain that way!_

They let me finish my rant in a stunned silence. I hang my head in shame. This is _not_ the behavior people generally want in a new family member. What a perfect example of typical adolescent behavior.

Nice going, Adalie.

**Rosalie POV**

I know I'd be just as demanding as Adalie is being right now if I were in her position. In fact, I think I'd throw in more outrageous facial expressions, making my whole speech as dramatic as possible. I think there's a chance I'd throw a chair or two.

But poor Adalie just looks broken. I think it's time she has a friend. Besides, she's really barely more than a child. Imagine; being changed at fourteen! I bet she hadn't even started menstruating.

"Adalie, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Adalie looks startled. Everyone looks startled, in fact. "Really?"

I nod. "Come on. I'll show you all of Washington. You'll never get lost if you let me give you a tour." I smile to myself. I think Emmett would have said something similar in a day or so to her.

"All right."

Alice stares at me blankly as Adalie follows me out the door. I break into a run to get out of hearing range as fast as possible. I hear Adalie's soft footsteps behind me, and I stop at a meadow that Edward once described. I do believe that this was the meadow Bella dubbed as "theirs."

**Alice's Vision**

"_So why would he leave if he didn't hate me?"_

_Rosalie sighs and sits down on the grass. "Edward is more complex than you could imagine."_

_Rose absentmindedly picks a flower. I recognize the meadow as the one Edward took Bella to on their first official date. How dare she._

**Adalie POV**

"Rosalie?"

"Hm."

Rosalie quietly surveys the meadow. It is peaceful, and for some reason I feel a twinge of nostalgia. I want to remember my human life more than ever now. I wonder when I've been somewhere like this.

"Edward hates me."

"Not completely."

I'm puzzled. "So why would he leave if he didn't hate me?"

"Edward is more complex than you can imagine."

I narrow my eyes. "I have a pretty vivid imagination."

"Do you?" Rosalie's laugh is cold.

"Try me."

Rosalie turns to face me. "I don't think so."

I plant a hand on my hip and feel silly automatically. I must look so childish. "I do."

Rosalie's face softens. "You know, if I had a daughter, I'd have wanted her to be like you."

Her voice is so low I'm not sure I can hear it. But I'm caught off guard. That's a pretty unusual thing to say to someone, let alone someone you met only four hours ago or so.

"Excuse me?"

Rosalie's look turns dark as she turns her head. "Never mind."

I don't push the matter as I sit beside her. We sit in silence for ten minutes, Rosalie toying with the flower beside her and me not moving. Not breathing.

"Edward loved someone."

"I gathered as much."

Rosalie turns to face me again, face blank. "I don't think so. I really think you couldn't grasp the flavor, the idea of their love. Their bond was stronger than most forged over years, and they didn't even know each other for two years. I think I couldn't, either, until it was too late.

"Edward and this girl—let's call her Vera—their bond defied everything. It broke rules, it was free, and it was love in its truest form. Natural.

"I was horrible, Adalie. I did so much to hurt them. I was a nightmare. I hate myself for it. I think I drove them apart in a way. But that wasn't the worst I did."

I wait intently for more, but Rosalie doesn't continue.

"Where is Vera now?"

"Let's not talk about that anymore. I've already said too much."

"All right."

**Edward POV**

Tanya is still mulling over what I said.

_You couldn't mean that, Edward. You know I'll still be here as a friend. But if you're going through this, I'm not sure if friend is enough for either of us. I want—and I think you want—something more. _

"Tanya…" I warn.

_Think on it, Edward. I regret I never met her, but this is what she'd want. For you to move on. To stop wallowing in what could have, but what will be._

I grimace; I know Tanya is right.

**A/N: Hope you liked Rosalie's point of view on Adalie. I had a lot of fun rereading Eclipse (note the Vera mention). Thanks to those who reviewed, and keep reviewing! I've now added anonymous reviews as a possibility. I figure that since I don't know you guys and the chances that I ever will are so small that it doesn't matter if I know who loves this and who hates it. I noticed I had 1,050 hits. And I was super excited. And then I looked at the number of reviews. Not so excited. I'd really, really, really, REALLY like reviews. Please? Do I have to resort to the "I won't update until I have 1,000,000,0000 reviews"? Thanks so much to my readers!**

**-Monny (and CAITIE! See, Cait, I did let you type it! HA! PS to Caitie-You owe me a fake reefer stick prop thingy)**


	12. Voleur!

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. If I were**

**Stephanie Meyer, I would be writing Midnight**

**Sun, not some fanfiction. Since I am not she,**

**it obviously means I don't own the characters.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie. If you would like to buy**

**her from me, let me know. God knows I could use **

**some cash.**

**A/N: Thanks to xxRONIxx who reviewed! Seriously, guys, I'm getting discouraged. I want three reviews, please. I think I might actually wait a week to post next chapter…**

**Adalie POV**

It's been a week since I've become Adalie Cullen. A week since I've moved into Jasper's old bedroom. A week since the Cullens have seen Edward.

I feel horrible for driving them apart. I know that they've been speaking, since I've heard Alice and Esme on the phone with him, and I assume Carlisle talks to him when he's at work. But I still feel guilty.

I hope he doesn't know it's me. I've been practicing my 'Alice' voice since I became a Cullen, eager to perfect it so Edward doesn't suspect anything when 'Alice' calls him.

Today I think I'm ready.

I shakily dial the numbers on Alice's phone. I know I can always hang up and blame a bad connection, but I'm scared I'll do more damage than good. I've been paying attention to what the Cullens talk about so I won't seem suspicious. I think I've got pretty a good grasp on who Tanya is. I quickly go over all the information I've sneakily obtained when I'm hiding from Alice, avoiding shopping.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Click. _"Hello?"

Edward's voice is still completely recognizable over the telephone static. I almost forget to pretend I'm Alice.

"Hi, Edward."

"What do you want now, Alice?"

Edward's voice is annoyed, and I want to scream I'm so excited he's bought my charade.

"I was just checking up on you. How's Tanya?"

Edward sighs. "She's magnificent. If you wanted to hear about Tanya, why did you call me? She'd probably be happy to talk to you."

"I wanted to know how you are, too."

"How do you think I am?"

"I don't know. Good, I suppose."

"If I was good, don't you think I'd be at home and that creature would be out of the house?" Edward spits the words, and I can hear the phone squeal in protest to Edward's squeezing it.

"She's not so bad, Edward. I like her."

"I know _you_ do. But I don't."

"No?"

"Don't be stupid, Alice. She's repulsive. You'll never meet a more unlikable being in all your existence."

"I don't think so." I try to remain like Alice. Strong, bold, loving and lovable. But I know I'm none of these things. I'm weak, ignorant, unwanted and unlovable. Two people have confirmed this.

Wait, two? I only know of one. Edward. But I have a feeling that I have been rejected this way, in the past. By whom? Elise? My mother? A friend?

"Elise, is that you?"

_Bon sang!_ It's that Damien boy. I thought I had picked a good enough hiding place. Nobody usually comes to the high school bleachers on a Sunday, right?

"Sh!" I hiss at Damien, gesturing to the phone.

"Alice? What's going on?" Edward's voice is sharp and angry. Oh, God, no!

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine."

"Who're you talking to?" Damien is jabbing his nose in places he shouldn't. I thought I'd lost him when I shook him off a week ago. Apparently, he goes to this high school where I'm being enrolled. Great.

"No one. My brother. Leave me alone!"

Damien sits down beside me, waiting patiently for me to get off the line.

"Alice, this isn't funny. Who's there?"

"Edward, I have to go. Bye."

I snap the phone shut and get up. I back away from Damien quickly.

"I thought I said I wanted nothing to do with you."

"Well, I'm not going to let the most beautiful and mysterious girl I've ever met go just because she said to go."

"That's a federal offense. I'll call the police if you so much as come within five feet of me."

Damien shrugs and stands up. "Sorry I'm so forward. I think you need someone to help you calm down." He steps closer to me with each word. I feel the burn in my throat. How long has it been since I hunted?

The phone in my hand buzzes and I drop it in shock. I scramble to pick it up and put on my 'Alice' voice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, you'd better tell me what's going on."

"This is irrelevant, Edward. Enjoy your time with Tanya."

"Enjoy my time with Tanya!" Edward roars. "Alice, you—Oh, my God."

I shrink into myself. I think Edward has realized something. "How dare you."

Edward's voice is quiet, and I know right now it's the calm before the storm. "How _dare_ you, Adalie! You _stole_ Alice's phone! You had the nerve to _call_ me on it, and then proceeded to—to—"

"Pretend I'm Alice?" I offer, trying to make it a joke.

"Alice? Who's Alice? Who are you talking to, Elise?"

No, Damien! Go away. Please. I don't need this right now.

"Who is with you? Are you talking to a _human_? How could you? You're putting us all in danger right now! That's it—I'm coming back to tell Carlisle this myself!"

I cringe as I hear the phone being ripped. I know what I'll be in for when Edward comes back. They're all going to hate me.

"Damien, go away. I don't like you. I won't ever like you. I'm not allowed to like you. Please just go!"

Damien looks sad. "I won't leave until you tell me your last name."

I cringe. "Just go!"

I want Damien to leave feeling bad for making me 'hurt' so much. But he has other intentions.

"No." He firmly plants his feet in the ground.

"Cullen."

Damien smiles giddily. "Until we meet again, Elise Cullen."

Or until we don't. I think the Cullens won't want me. I'll have to go find another coven. I'm sure Edward will tell Tanya and the others that I'm a horrible person. I'm doomed to be lonely. Maybe that's my power—ruining things and repelling people.

I watch Damien leave, feeling a twinge of regret. _Why? I don't even like him._

Alice's phone buzzes in my hand, and I pick it up without bothering to put on my Alice charade.

"Hello?"

"Well, you certainly aren't Alice."

Oh, damn.

Jasper.

**A/N: Longer chapter than normal. I'm not so sure how much I like it, but oh well. Let me know what you think (review, review, review!!). Is that too much?**

**-Monny (and Alec. And CAITIE! And LAiNEEEEE [haha] and Cooreeyyy)**

**PS- This story is not co-authored with any of my friends. They just help me edit. Especially Lainie and Caitie. I love my RM buddies. And Caitie 'specially, for taking me with her and her fam on vacation. I had a blast, Caitie!!!!**

**PSS- I went away for a week, expecting two reviews. Guess how many I got? None! Really, people. I left a cliffie for a reason.**


	13. Compromise?

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't Stephenie Meyer.**

**All recognizable characters DON'T belong to me.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie and Damien. If you would like to buy**

**them from me, let me know. God knows I could use some cash.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to the response for the last chapter! I'm aiming for 5 reviews this time… please? Just a note to twilight Lover Aimee; Bella is dead. She did die when she jumped off the cliff, because Jacob wasn't there to save her. Once the heart stops beating, the venom in a system can't spread, and there wasn't venom in her system to begin with. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Alice POV**

My cell phone is missing. It's been missing for almost three hours, and I am pretty surprised that I didn't see it get taken. I've overheard many humans talk about phones being 'misplaced', but when you don't forget anything ever, nothing gets misplaced. I think Rosalie might be the culprit.

Missing my phone isn't exactly a setback. It simply means that I have to use the house phone and actually dial the numbers instead of speed dial. But it also means that people can't reach me. I wonder if Jasper is looking for me…

I pick up the house phone. I think I'll call mine, and see if anyone answers it. It had to be one of my family, since I'd have felt it being pick pocketed…

_Ring. Click._ "Hello?"

Someone on the other line is doing an impersonation of me. And I have to admit it's a pretty good one.

"Rosalie, drop the act. I know it's you."

"Excuse me?"

"Who is this? I need my phone. Jasper might want to talk to me. Is this Emmett?"

"No."

"It's not Esme, and it's not Carlisle. Is this… Jasper?"

"No."

"Adalie is here, Rose. I know it's you."

_Click._

She hung up on me! How dare she. I scan the future for anything about Rosalie. Nothing vital comes up. Damn it. I wish I could know something and hold it from her until she gives me my phone back.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ The house phone rings softly and I grab it angrily. "Rosalie?"

"Is Carlisle home?" Edward's voice surprises me.

"Edward! How are you?"

"Is Carlisle home?" Edward sounds annoyed.

"No. Did you try him on his cell phone?" Edward sighs.

"He didn't answer. Tell him to call me. It's urgent."

"Okay. Say, have you spoken to Rosa—" I hear a click and the line goes dead.

**Adalie POV**

I was cowardly. I hung up on Jasper. I can only imagine the double hell I'm going to get at home.

Only now they won't want me. Now it'll be the Cullen residence. Adalie Cullen will be a figment of their past.

I also hung up on Alice. She thinks I was Rosalie. I had better go undo some damage before it is made public…

**Edward POV**

I know I'm fast, but I can't seem to get back fast enough. First, I had to buy that stupid new phone to be able to get in touch with Alice and Carlisle when I'm running. Then, I remembered I _drove_ to Denali. I had to go get my car. Driving can be so slow sometimes.

Traffic is insufferable. Side streets are clogged this time of year, too. I'm almost tempted to leave the car and run, but this is _my_ car. I don't really want to buy a new one. And when I thought my mood was bad enough, Alice picks up and tries to make small talk.

Sitting in the car for hours drives some people mental. I can hear the thoughts around me, and combined with my own, were I human I'd qualify for a high legal dose of sedatives. What I wouldn't do for peace of mind…

My cell phone buzzes in my pocket.

"Hello? Edward?"

I'm thoroughly surprised when Adalie's voice, panicked and frustrated, comes through. Doesn't she know that it's a mistake to call me?

"What do _you _want?"

Adalie draws in a deep breath. "Your help."

"How? Why?"

Damn. Asking questions may sound like I'm interested in her. May sound like I _care_ about her. I don't. She's not Bella, no matter how much anyone might try to impose.

"I made a mistake. Alice thinks Rosalie took her phone. I'm afraid they're going to fight."

I roll my eyes. "Call Alice and set it straight."

"How? I don't know what to say to her."

"Well, neither do I. How did you get this number? I haven't told anyone."

"Um, Alice I think wrote it down. She called an operator. She was very persuasive."

"Good for her."

I can almost taste Adalie's discomfort. "Look, Edward. We got off to a dreadful start."

If I were human, I'd have trouble keeping a straight face. Her words are slurred from her French origin, and her voice is laced with the rough 'r' sounds and enunciated 'c' sounds, too. I am not used to a vampire talking like this.

"True."

"I'm sorry."

Wow. I wasn't expecting Adalie to be blunt. I was kind of thinking—was it hoping? —that she'd hint at it for a while until I finally seemed to 'get it'. But this works too, just as well, I guess. Saves me time and energy. I decide to let her be sorry a bit longer. Normally I'm not one for teasing, but this seems harmless. And she had no right intruding on my life like that.

I pause a moment in my thoughts, thinking about what Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie would say about my thoughts. _Sounds like Edward's got a crush!_ Emmett usually made callous assumptions, but Alice was almost always spot on. Rosalie seconds everything Emmett says. I hate that I'm alone in my family.

I don't like Adalie. Not. One. Bit.

"Edward, I know you don't like me."

"Saying I don't like you is putting it lightly."

Adalie sighs. "Hate me then, if you must. Please just help me so I can say goodbye on a good note."

Wait, what? She wants to leave? I thought she wanted to stay. And I expected her to tell me I _had_ to help her, and other classic damsel-in-distress sayings. But this is different and unexpected. Just like Bella…

Except she isn't Bella, nor does she bear any physical (or emotional) similar wavelengths.

Bella died the day I left, for all I knew.

"Edward, please. I'll be damned to hell if I don't repay you for any help you give me at all."

"You'll be damned to hell regardless! Why do you need my help getting there?"

"Edward, please. I owe it to your family. I need to leave on a good note, and without your help it will be impossible."

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Why do you need my help? You hold as much of an affect over them as I."

Adalie's breathing picks up in speed. "Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Will it be?"

To that, I had no true answer.

**So, what did you think? I'll settle for a PM over a review… Sorry for the semi-cliffie. I thought this seemed like a great place to end the story.**

**I was nice and decided to put I up a day early… technically. I have been slaving to just write the fourteenth… and it's 11:00 and I have an essay and two book reports due. And math, and science crap…**

**Haha. I won't end it, don't worry. Expect a new chapter… I don't know, next week? Week after? After a lot of snow days, we have a lot of make up work. But I might add that reviews speed up the writing process, and I might be so inspired as to finish the chapter by Friday and post Saturday… you know what makes a writer tick is feedback, good or bad. I open my arms to flames. And good stuff! Haha, until next time.**

**-Monny **

**PS- Thinking of posting a new fic (don't worry, SOE is my priority) about Harry Potter. This one is co-written with Morgan and Caitie. But they don't have accounts. I might just wait until SOE is done or closing, when the new one (yet to be titled) is almost done or done, too. Let me know if you'd be interested in HP. That would mean (maybe) longer waits on both new chapters, though.**


	14. Conversations maladroites

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't Stephenie Meyer.**

**All recognizable characters DON'T belong to me.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie and Damien. If you would like to buy**

**them from me, let me know. God knows I could use some cash.**

**A/N: Thanks again to the reviewers! Just a note (again) to Twilight Lover Aimee: Bella died when she jumped off the cliff in La Push. If she didn't die, Edward wouldn't be so opposed to her joining the Cullen coven because… I won't give it away. But Bella is dead, and if it bothers you too much, I'd suggest not reading it until I post my next Twilight fic (due out in June, I know, long wait but this is my main priority [story wise] and the plot is pretty sketchy. Expect a HP fic before the next Twilight one, sorry).  
**

**Adalie POV**

So this is it. Edward is returning because I was a fool. And he's only helping me because I'm going to leave. This already feels like a functional family, no?

"… And to _hell_ with that, Rosalie!"

I can hear the shrill pitch to Alice's annoyed tone. Oh, Edward, get here soon!

I shuffle my feet a moment, and Alice hangs up the phone. "Adalie, is that you?"

"_Oui._" Alice is beside me in an instant, a grim look washed over her face.

"_Quel est le problème?_" Alice sighs and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Rosalie is being pigheaded and not returning my phone."

"How do you know Rosalie took it?"

Alice rolls her eyes. "I know Rosalie when I see her."

"But you didn't see her, am I right?"

Alice pauses a moment, cupping her face in her hands. "No. But this is a very Rosalie thing to do."

"Maybe she didn't. What if it was a… joke of some sort?"

"Stealing my cell phone isn't a joke, Adalie."

"I know that."

I don't know if Alice can feel the awkwardness in the air, but I can.

"Adalie, when are you going to start school?"

"_Excusez-moi?_"

Alice rolls her eyes. "_Vous savez ce que je veux dire._ When do you start school?"

Of course I know what she means. I'm just avoiding telling her because I'm not going to school…

Alice gasps and points an accusing finger at me. "You! Why? Why would you take my phone?"

I shrink back. "Alice, I…"

"You let _me_ talk! Why would you take that and then _leave_ on top of it? Do you think that helps this relationship at _all_, Adalie? Do you?"

"No, Alice, of course not…"

"Then why do it? Why, Adalie? Why steal my phone when you know in an instant we'd have bought you one. You know it. Why steal it and lie? Why not even ask if you could _borrow_ it?"

"It was stupid..."

"Stupid? It was _infantile_! I've never heard of a more irresponsible thing anyone could do. Are you going to explain?"

Alice doesn't wait for a response. "Tell me why. Tell me _everything_."

I pause, trying to think of where to begin. "Well…"

"I'm _waiting_, Adalie Cullen."

"I wanted to talk to Edward."

Alice softens slightly. "Why not use the house phone?"

"Because then there was the possibility I would be calling. And because he likes you most."

"Not true. He likes Carlisle most."

"But it's close enough. I wanted to see that I haven't ruined his… existence."

'Why do you want to leave though?"

"Because Edward wants me to. I don't want him to hate me."

Alice sighs. "The world doesn't revolve around Edward, no matter how much he wishes it did. And if you leave I'm afraid you'll only be supporting his theory and ever-growing ego, my friend."

**Edward POV**

Finally a break in traffic! I'm now only around a half hour away from my family, and I can almost taste the sweetness of relief. Like when I last saw Bella and there was the reunion…

But with Bella it was that much sweeter. I could smell the freesia of her heartbeat, the liquid ecstasy that lay beneath the thin and oh-so-breakable wall of skin…

As Aro would say, what a regret to not have a taste.

But I did taste her blood. It was the purest thing I ever tasted—and will ever _hope _to taste again. I never want to smell anything like Bella again. So thank Adalie's stupid ideas, because she's leaving and I can go back to hating the world without pressure about it.

What a repulsive creature I am, thinking of Bella that way. Something to eat. Something _weak_. Bella was strong, stronger than I expected, not physically but emotionally and completely sane at the same time. And as admirable as that was, it wasn't enough to save her.

I can see her, standing at the cliff, misery contorting her face. She crouches down, folding her arms across her chest, and smiles slightly, thinking of what is to meet her below. Me.

I know she would have died either way, but why so soon? Why when I was about to visit her? She never would have known I was there, but I would have seen my life's reason, possibly happy! I am a repulsive creature.

**A/N: Not exactly a cliffie, but I suffered major writers block. And surprisingly, I think the writer's block would have been cured with 5 reviews. And truth told, I will post the next chapter when I get my 5 reviews… or I will post on January 23****rd****. I was going to make you wait, but I was nice.**

**Thanks to those who **_**do**_** review! You keep my creative juices flowing (that's what she said, for Alec who will taunt me. Grr).**

**-Monny**

**PS- I really do want to know if you'd like to see a Harry Potter story up. Feel free to PM me or just gee, I don't know, **_**review?**_


	15. Tantrum

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't Stephenie Meyer.**

**All recognizable characters DON'T belong to me.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie and Damien. If you would like to buy**

**them from me, let me know. God knows I could use some cash.**

**A/N: This isn't exactly a real chapter. It's less than a few pages, but since writer's block has been eating me, I decided to break this from the next chapter (longer, I promise!) and update sooner. **

**Adalie POV**

There are no words to describe how angry Edward was.

"You convinced her to _what?_"

Alice shrunk back, letting Edward vent. "Edward, she _has_ to stay. We're her family. What if Carlisle had kicked you out?"

"But Alice, she is leaving on her own accord! You should _let_ her do whatever the hell she wants!"

"She's only a child, Edward." Rosalie stepped in, surprising me. I was sure she was still furious at me for letting her take the blame, but she seemed quick to forgive.

Edward, however, was not so forgiving. He yelled for hours at me, about me, to me. When he finally stopped, panting and dropping onto the couch to rest his face in his palms, Rosalie sat next to him and put a hand on his back. She leaned in close to his ear, a playful smile on her lips.

"Why so sullen, Edward Cullen?" She whispered, so low that no human would hear it. And that was when Edward exploded.

He jumped up and pushed her off the couch like a young child jealous of a toy; "Why so pale, Rosalie Hale?" He thundered, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and tugging.

Rosalie's eyes were wide the whole ordeal, trying to make out what had just happened. I don't think Edward has ever hit anyone in his coven. She tried to lighten the mood with a subtle joke that only enraged Edward even more. "That was a _horrible_ comeback, Edward."

To that, Edward kicked the coffee table across the room. It shattered against the wall, leaving hole in it and glass everywhere. I felt horrid, that this tantrum of his was induced by me. Then he turned to face me. "I hate you."

**Rosalie POV**

Edward has never been physically intimidating to me. Even today, when he pushed me off the couch, I wasn't frightened of him. I felt sorry for him, knowing that if Emmett were gone, I would probably behave the same way. But the thing that set Edward off was that Emmett wouldn't be gone. He'll never be gone.

After Edward spewed and vented all his anger in a lush of filth and lies, he left. Again. Sigh.

Adalie looked like she would be shaking if she were still human. She looked like she'd have preferred Alice's comfort, a familiar friend without a grudge. But since Alice ran after Edward to calm him, I was all that was left in the house.

Putting my grudge aside, I wrap my arms around her. She's so small; shorter than Alice by a half inch, and she looks skeletal. I pine for her human life, wondering what traumas she has experienced.

"_Je suis tellement désolé._"

"I know."

**A/N: Almost two pages, I'm so sorry! It should be longer. I know, and next chapter will be at least **_**four**_** pages. Just thought you'd want a little taste of Edward's temper tantrum. **

**Please review, guys! I swear it cures writer's block. Also, maybe later tonight I'll post the link to a story I helped write called Your Mortal. It's on Caitie's account (look up Purgatory Virgin) and it's a parody of My Immoral. Posting the actual story tonight. Don't worry, Secrets of Eternity is my main priority.**

**-Monny**


	16. Nouveau Âme

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't Stephenie Meyer.**

**All recognizable characters DON'T belong to me.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie and Damien. If you would like to buy**

**them from me, let me know. God knows I could use some cash.**

**A/N: Last chapter (if you could call it that) was inexcusable. So sorry, guys! Keep reviewing, or I can promise another chapter like that…**

**Edward POV**

Adalie has no right to go back on a promise. Even if that promise wasn't technically a promise. But saying that you're leaving and then staying instead is dreadful. It's hypocritical. Ironic. Moronic.

Adalie enrolled in school last week. She's due to start tomorrow. But she did change from Adalie Cullen to Adalie Hale, to my secret pleasure.

Not pleasure in that sort of way. She's a _child_. She still qualifies as a "nymphet" in the book _Lolita_'s standards. And I hate her. Why would I have any romantic attractions to someone causing such pain in my life?

_Edward?_

I sigh to myself. I hate it when Alice tries to inch her way into my head so I'm not angry when I talk to her. But when I step out of my shoes to think about it, that's all I ever am. Angry. And it makes me even more miserable when I think about what I am. A stupid, masochistic, suicidal vampire. I didn't deserve Bella.

Thinking about Bella brings me even lower. Jasper's going out of his mind with my feelings. Alice chuckles about something I will say in the future. Sigh.

"What now, Alice?"

Alice sits next to me on my couch. She kicks her feet up like a bored child, contemplating every possible angle of her feet. "I just wanted to check on you. We go back to school tomorrow, and I wanted to see how you were doing."

I roll my eyes. "How do you think I'm doing, Alice?" I let more acidity then necessary leak into my voice when I ask her. Alice chuckles and leans forward, straightening her posture. She's jumpier than usual today, I've noticed.

"Here's the deal, Edward. I just saw something. Now, she's out of the house right now. You have to do everything in your power to help me, Edward…"

"Alice, what are you talking about? I have no clue…"

Alice looks at me hard and long. I see sparse images of Adalie flashing through her mind's eye. Crouching. Girl. Human girl. Springing. Blood induced red eyes…

"No…"

Alice's expression turns pained. "That's what I'm afraid of. Each time I find a way for you to intervene, it just switches to someone else. I think she's doomed."

"Then don't let her go to school."

"But she _has_ to, Edward. For us to stay here long enough, she _has_ to go and interact with people long enough… She needs to build up an, I don't know, immunity to human blood. Has she cheated?"

I scan all that she's ever thought of while I'm around. "Not that I know of. But maybe she's selective and careful…"

"No, that couldn't be. I would have seen something like that."

"Are you sure it didn't slip through the cracks?"

Alice winces at her common phrase. Maybe it's only okay when she says it. "Without Bella to look for, I have more stability. She's a vampire."

Why did she have to reopen that wound? Of all the weaknesses she could have picked, why the freshest? She sees the pain in my expression. "I'm so sorry. I was being careless. Forgive me, Edward."

I nod, my face devoid of emotion. I think she senses her cue to leave. But as she's a the door, she turns around and whispers, "Don't think we don't care, Edward."

**Adalie POV**

Today is the day school starts. I'm excited. And terrified at the same time.

The school is relatively small, only two doors opening to the main entry. I've seen schools much grander and extravagant than this, but I'm glad I'm starting out small. It would be even more terrifying to start at a huge school like Eton in England.

I head to the main office, trying not to pay attention to the deliciously warm scent surrounding me. How long has it been since I hunted? At least a week in a half to two whole weeks ago…

"Hi, can I help you?" The pleasant looking woman with thick glasses and reedy hair sits behind a desk. Her heart beats a little faster, pumping that sweet, thick lifeblood through her veins…

Snap out of it, Adalie. She's a secretary. Not a piece of meat. Well, in my case she is, but I need to learn to control myself. Not food. Not food.

"I'm Adalie Hale. I'm new here."

She grins in recognition. I smile feebly back as she sorts through a huge stack of paper. "Hm, Adalie Hale… Alright. You're good to go. Do me a favor and have all your teachers sign this? Return it at the end of the day, sweetheart. Have a nice first day!"

There are murmurs throughout the school as I walk to the first class.

"_Did you hear?"_

"_The Cullens are back! And there's a new Hale girl, too!"_

"_Hey, did Edward come back because Bella died?"_

"_How old is she?"_

"_What's her name?"_

"_Is she really related to Rosalie and Jasper?"_

"_No matter who the hell they adopt, they still manage to be the hottest family in like, the world, you know?"_

The comments about me made me uncomfortable. They were talking like I wasn't even there, or couldn't hear them. But I suppose a normal person couldn't hear them. Sometimes the advanced ability to eavesdrop isn't exactly a welcome one… I don't want to know what they have to say about me.

"_Think she and Edward are together?"_

"_Wouldn't that be, like, pedophilia?"_

"_She can't be more than sixteen."_

"_If they are together and he's arrested for sexual assault and he has to become a sex offender, he can offend me any day, man!"_

I shudder to myself as they go on about Edward and all the 'kinky' things he and I might be doing. The idea horrifies me. Is this how people talk to each other nowadays? In my day, nobody except siblings shared intimate details and fantasies. But then again, I don't remember my day. It was like I was never even alive…

"Elise? _Este-ce vous?_"

Oh no. I never thought Damien would be here. It never occurred to me that he goes to school. What I remember from my newborn years was that school was a luxury. I guess I implied that it would still be a luxury and the Cullens could afford it.

I turn around to face Damien. "Hello, Damien."

"Hey Elise! How have you been?"

I look at the clock on the wall for an excuse.

"Late to class. Not good on your first day."

Damien smiles, showing all his slightly crooked white teeth. "I'll escort you. I'm a good student. They'll know you're not a slacker when they see you with me."

Damien looks at the clock as I try to speed walk away from him at a human pace. "Wait, Elise! School doesn't start for another fifteen minutes!"

I turn around and spin lightly on my heels as Damien races to catch up with me. "Really?"

"Yes, really. How've you been, Elise?"

I shift on my feet, uncomfortable. "I go by Adalie."

Damien looks at me curiously. "Adalie Cullen, eh? Why'd you give me a fake name?"

I squirm again. "Adalie Hale, actually."

Damien raises his eyebrows. "Sit with me at lunch and explain it." He turns to leave with me in the hall, confused and irritated.

"Wait!"

"I'll see you at lunch!"

Lunch! Damn. What am I supposed to do at lunch?

The periods could not speed by more quickly. Before I really want to comprehend it, lunch is here and Damien is waiting for me at the door to my science classroom. How does he even know I'm in science? Let alone this classroom?

"Come on, Adalie! Let's go sit outside. I know it's cold and all, so I brought you a jacket in case you got chilly. Unless you want a hug to warm you up, then just let me know and I'll be happy to oblige…"

"No thanks."

My rude tone does nothing to Damien's chipper attitude. He shrugs and bounces on towards the front door, ready to take me outside. Nobody is on the lawn, and there are several trees for shade. Like anyone would want shade in this sunless town…

Damien sits down under a tree. I sit down three feet away, making it clear that I want no physical contact. Instead of taking my 'subtle' clue, Damien scoots closer to me. Much too close for my personal taste. He pulls out a crumpled paper bag and out of that, a can of soda. He cracks it open, running his finger along the jagged edge. I can smell the blood pumping through his veins. Thank heavens his finger doesn't tear on the edge. I don't think I could resist any longer.

He takes a careful sip of the soda and holds it to me. "Want some?"

"No thank you."

Damien shrugs and keeps drinking. "Why did you give me the fake name?"

I sigh. "I didn't want you to follow me. I like to keep a low profile."

Damien snorts, spilling the repulsive drink onto his fingertips. He sucks on them like a toddler would and it somehow reminds me of Rosalie.

"Hard to keep a low profile if you're as pretty as you are."

I am shocked by the sincerity in his voice. And as sweet as he intends it to be, it makes me feel a little uncomfortable. I don't like people commenting on me or about me. I guess that might be why I repel people. Vampire and human. Maybe aliens would like me.

Damien rubs his finger over the tab on the can. It makes a grating noise as he pulls it back and forth across his finger pad. Back and forth, back and forth, back and…

**A/N: How was that? Five pages. I'm being nice and posting this now instead of Friday when I intended to. I will post again when I have 20 reviews total. READERS: That is only three more reviews that I want. Three. Tres. Trois. Drei. Okay, I'm done with other languages. I want those three reviews. **

**I had to leave you with a cliffie. Can you guess what happens? Tell me in a review. Big. Green. Button. Click it.**

**-Monny**


	17. MortMeurtre

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't Stephenie Meyer.**

**All recognizable characters DON'T belong to me.**

**Sorry. But I do own Adalie and Damien. If you would like to buy**

**them from me, let me know. God knows I could use some cash.**

**A/N: I really need an idea for Adalie's power. PMs are accepted, guys. I can't think of one on my own!**

**Adalie POV**

The thin scraggly aluminum snagged of Damien's skin, ripping the thin flesh. The smell overwhelmed me as one drop of delicious crimson fluid seeped out.

Thought escaped me. All I could think of was the delectable nourishment in front of me, the scent, the color, and the _taste…_

"Damn," said Damien, and then I lost control.

I grabbed his wrist, snapping it as I brought it to my mouth faster than the speed of sound. His finger was at my lips before he could take a breath. My teeth tore a larger hole in his skin as I sucked.

The frenzy! I had missed the dizzy rush of human blood. The ridiculously fantastic heat running over my eager tongue, pouring down my throat much faster than I'd like it to. My head spun as I drained what I could.

I was vaguely aware of the approaching footsteps as the last of the blood reached my ready mouth. But then there was no blood left. I was happy, content and full. Strong again. But then I opened my eyes and looked at the limp arm in my hand.

Damien! Why had I been so foolish? A sweet, innocent boy who had wanted to be my friend lay dead in my arms. Dead by my work. My mouth. My stupid need for blood. I'm a monster.

Alice wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me to my feet. Her hands are tight on my shoulders as she spins me to face her. Edward stands beside her, his face grim. I can't help but to wish I could cry again to stop the pain at my eyes. The gasping for air that my damned lungs don't need. I break free from Alice and grab Damien's lifeless body, breaking bones as I shake him. Shake. Shake. Wake up, damn it! Give me a second chance!

"No, no, no, no! Not like this…"

I didn't even like Damien. But I would have learned to like him. He was a human. I couldn't kill humans anymore. The Cullens will disown me. I'm stuck in this dreadful state of limbo; unable to live with the humans, unable to live with the vampires. No reason or way to live or die. Stuck. Trapped. My own sanctuary of purgatory.

Shake. Shake. Shake.

"Adalie, stop. We have to get rid of the body."

I drop Damien, turning to face Alice. "Is there any way…?" Alice shakes her head. "No, Adalie."

I bury my face in my hands. "You hate me."

Edward snorts. I hear Alice jab him with her elbow, and Edward's protest. I notice how softer his tone is, how for once, he isn't trying to demean me or make a fool out of me. He seems almost… gentle.

"We all make mistakes, Adalie. To my displeasure, yours will be forgiven." Alice cups my face in her hands. "You'll always be safe with us, Adalie. Never forget that."

"But I'm a monster. I strayed from your rules…"

Edward chuckles. "Don't think you're the only one who misbehaves. Some of us had hard times adapting, too." My eyes widen. The Cullens seem like the epitome of perfection; achieving a civil way of interacting and living—unnoticed—with the humans.

"I don't believe you." Alice smirks. "Do you want to talk to Jasper tonight? I'm sure he'd love to explain. Emmett also could be a source of help…"

"No thanks. I'd rather not. But can we return the bod—Damien, to his parents?"

Alice sighs sadly. "No. The autopsy would reveal no blood left. We have to burn it."

"What? No! His parents—they may never—their son—why?"

Edward puts a hand on my shoulder as Alice picks up the limp body and hangs it over her shoulder, like a bag of flour. "Adalie, you have to understand; we are going to burn the body, and then we have to go back to school like nothing happened. We can't be suspects."

My eyes widen even more as we take off in a run. "What? Go back and play innocent?"

"That is the idea, yes. We can't be suspects. If we are out when they find the body…"

I groan. "That isn't fair, Edward."

Alice looks at me, sowing down. "Nothing about this predicament is fair, Adalie. Tell you what. We'll burn him, then set the trash can on fire. We'll call the fire department and book it back to school. Got it? Then they'll probably be able to tell who it is. His parents will know the best of what happened."

I'm speechless as I watch Alice strike a match and light Damien on fire. She grabs a cigarette and puts it near him, so the fire looked like he had been a careless smoker. The trashcan is soon a column of flame as Edward pulls out his cell phone. I don't listen to him talk to the firefighters, and even as we run back and finish the day a school, all I can see is the burning little boy.

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I swear I would have, even though I'm one shy from 20 reviews. But my computer crashed and Microsoft Word failed, so the comp was in the repair store. Do you think it's too high to shoot for 25 reviews? Well, I'll update when I have 22. 23 is preferable. OH! Note to all you reviewers out there: I will write the 25****th**** reviewer a one-shot about Twilight or Harry Potter. Their choice of characters. Their plot. Remember that! Also, you guys, I have over 2,000 hits on this story. I don't think it's too much to ask for a measly 25 (overall! That's only) reviews. **

**-Monny**


	18. Wrong Again, Alice

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**But I own Adalie.**

**And I did own Damien.**

**You can use him now.**

**But you probably won't since he's dead.**

**So note:**

**All recognizable characters **

**ARE**

**NOT**

**MINE.**

**Thank you.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep reviewing, by all means! Keep giving me ideas for Adalie's power!**

**Alice POV**

The look that remained on Adalie's face the rest of the day haunted me. It affected everyone, though. Edward looked like his fingers were surgically attached to the bridge of his nose. The teachers steered clear of Adalie. _I_ steered clear of Adalie.

The car ride home was—is-- the most awkward and awful silence I have ever experienced. I was a jumpy wreck, excited and terrified to see Jasper and talk to him about it. Edward was an emotional wreck, most likely pondering what would have been with Bella. What should have been. No, not should have. The natural thing. I think it could be chalked up to he missed her, especially today. And Adalie was just a plain wreck.

I'm sure the sight of a friend burning would traumatize me. But I don't tend to make friends with humans, unless someone in our family does. Why put people in danger when you already have all that you need?

I regret thinking that the second that I do. I can feel Edward tense from the driver's seat. Adalie senses it too, and digs further into the back seat. I want to comfort her, but she's inconsolable. Just like Edward. They have so much in common…

"That's pedophilia, Alice," Edward grumbles. "Do you realize how wrong that is?"

Again, Edward mistakes my point. I don't know if he and Adalie would make good lovers in a romantic fashion. All I know is that if they opened up to each other, they'd be good friends.

"Wrong again, Alice."

I think Adalie has a bit of a premonition as to what we're silently conversing about, because she pipes up in a painfully monotone and dead voice, "I agree."

**I know this is super short. I just had to update right now because the next chapter is taking me a really long time to write. It's definitely going to be longer than this, I promise! **

**I'll update sooner if I get 5 reviews. **

**To GoodnightxGoodbye: I really need your input on what you want for the 25****th**** reviewer thingy… Perhaps a little insight as to what comes in future chapters? Let me know.**

**Seriously, people, I need ideas for Adalie's power. When I get enough, I'll make a poll. It's your choice.**

**Thanks, and keep reviewing! **

**-Monny**


	19. Collage

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Adalie is.**

**Damien was.**

**Sigh.**

**I any of you know how to obtain ownership of the Twilight Saga, let me know.**

**I'll send you a muffin basket.**

**Or not.**

**Really though, if I were Stephenie Meyer, would I be writing on a free website about an original character from France?**

**I think if I were she, I'd have come up with something more original.**

**And I'd let you know I was SM.**

**But I'm not.**

**So I won't.**

**Double sigh. **

**Bleh.**

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! I need power suggestions.**

**Edward POV**

Adalie has just become the misfit. A day or so ago, it would have been "mission accomplished!" but today, it's only an uncomfortable, squirmy feeling.

Adalie has been sitting on the couch in my room since we came back from school. I haven't spoken to her. Alice hasn't. She hasn't spoken to us, either. I think it was mutually agreed that today Adalie has free reign over the house until Carlisle comes back. Unfortunately, I'm just yearning to get to my room for my collection of music. Something to detach me from the thoughts and guilt that radiate from just everything in the house.

Adalie also hasn't moved since she sat on the couch. Maybe she wouldn't mind if I stepped in for just one moment, to pick up just _one_ CD…

I find myself walking up the stairs mindlessly, each step lighter and faster until I am at my door. My hand closes over the handle, turning it ever so slightly so as to not make a sound…

Adalie turns to face me the second the door opens. The pain that is so obvious on her face seems to jump out at me. "_Que voule-vous?_" _What do you want?_

"Uh… _Rien. Je veux dire, je voulais aller chercher un record…_" _Nothing. I mean, I wanted to pick up a record…_

She stiffens again. I detect the slightest twitch of her head upward, signaling to me that it's all right. I think.

"_Euh ... Je suis désolé de vous déranger._" _I'm sorry to bother you._

I ease my way to the shelf with my music on it, and quickly realize that the only music player I have is in this room, other than my car stereo. And I really don't feel like sitting in my car with the music on. "_Um ... avez-vous l'esprit si je écouter ici?_" Adalie makes no movement. A slight hum buzzes from her lips, like she's in deep concentration. Strangely enough, I can't make head or tail of what she's thinking. I take this as a positive sign, and slip the first CD I grab in the player. It's Mozart's symphony number 12 in –

"G major." Adalie finishes my thought for me. "You know Mozart?" I am startled. Do _I _know Mozart? Only all of his works ever composed for piano. But that's only faintly common known fact… Wait. Since when have I been sarcastic?

"I know him. Very well, in fact."

Adalie narrows her eyes and pats the seat beside her lightly. "Have a seat."

I sit beside Adalie, and she closes her eyes, listening to the music. "Beautiful. Are you a fan of Debussy?"

I tense up. Debussy's Clair de Lune was Bella's favorite. I don't answer, looking down at my fingernails. I wish they were long for once, so I could be human for a moment and pick at them. "Well?"

"I've heard of him once or twice."

"What's your opinion of his music? Do you like it?"

"I've heard him once or twice, that's all."

Adalie huffs impatiently. "You can only hear something once or twice and still have an opinion of it."

"Well, I don't. Besides, all I've heard of his stuff has been, just several seconds long. Once or—"

"Twice, I get it. But that seems a little hypocritical."

I look up at her. "How so?"

"You had only been around me once or twice and you hated me. You still do." The way she says this seems to make it fact. She and I both shrink into silence as the music crescendos.

"Hate is a strong word."

Adalie snorts. "You seem to use it freely."

I bite my tongue in bitter silence once again. She has a dreadfully valid point.

"I apologize, Adalie."

"Apologies don't bring back dead humans, Edward."

"I know that."

Adalie shoots me a pointed look. "That Vera girl that Rosalie told me about, right? Tell me, what was love like?"

Vera? Who is Vera? I thought Vera was Rosalie's friend while she was human. Oh. _Oh._ Rosalie changed my story to accommodate her past. How touching.

"Love was the best thing you could ever experience. I'd hate to deprive you it."

"Well, it looks like I'm completely lost there." Adalie's words have a poisonous edge to them.

"You were loved as a human."

"You're so sure?" That's true. She was alive before I was. And she has no recollection of her human years.

"You're too young to think like this. Don't let my foolishness have that much of an effect on you."

"Too young? Ha! Too late. You've really got this getting to know someone backwards from my socially retarded perspective."

"You're not socially retarded." I struggle to keep the laughter from my voice. When Adalie is irritated, her accent becomes very pronounced.

"Don't you laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing."

And I'm not. My sympathy for her rises like the music as I hear Carlisle pull into the driveway.

**A/N: Soo… a new LONGER chapter! Bonding time. Ahh. This tension between them… I'd love your thoughts on it. Sorry for the long absence! I had a lot of hw and not a lot of time. Princeton (my big brother) was in town and I wanted to spend s much time with him as possible. Which left me with no time for homework and then no time for this. I finished this chapter last night (or this morning?) at three a.m. and crashed before posting. Enjoy!**

**I need feedback, though. I think 4 reviews is enough to expect… **

**But please, you guys, I need ideas for Adalie's power. I need to know if you want her to go powerless, or be a vampire queen or something. **

**Also, can you guess what happens next? What happens with Carlisle? What Adalie decides to do/say/think? **

**Also, a movie recommendation: Gran Torino. I wept bitterly at the end. I loved it. Highly recommend it to anyone who is old enough to get in or loves classic Clint Eastwood.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-Monny**


	20. Admitting

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Adalie is.**

**Damien was.**

**Sigh.**

**I any of you know how to obtain ownership of the Twilight Saga, let me know.**

**I'll send you a muffin basket.**

**Or not.**

**Really though, if I were Stephenie Meyer, would I be writing on a free website about an original character from France?**

**I think if I were she, I'd have come up with something more original.**

**And I'd let you know I was SM.**

**But I'm not.**

**So I won't.**

**Double sigh. **

**Bleh.**

**A/N: I really, really, really need power suggestions! To sweeten the deal, those who suggest good powers will get a slight spoiler as to what's coming in future chapters. Those who give really original and super crazy helpful ideas (or tips! Those work too) will get an even better spoiler…? I just need feedback! Anyways, on with the story, shall we?**

**Alice POV**

"Carlisle." I acknowledge him as he walks in the front door, picking up on the tense mood that Jasper radiates. I don't know why Jasper is letting the awkward and awful feelings run free, but he is. I didn't ask him to. Edward and Adalie sure as hell didn't.

"What's going on?" No cutting around corners and guessing in this family. Sigh.

Upstairs, the music that has been playing softly stops abruptly and Edward stands up. In a second he's downstairs, standing beside me. "Is she coming?" I whisper, eager to know if Adalie will be the one to tell Carlisle. "I don't know," Edward responds. "You'd know better than I." I scan the future, seeing nothing of interest or relation to Adalie and the young boy's death. What was his name? David or Daniel or—

"Damien."

Adalie is beside me, staring ahead. Since when have I become so absent-minded and focused on my own thoughts that I haven't been able to hear someone approach? This isn't my typical behavior. Maybe Edward has a point. Adalie does affect us more than I thought. But I don't hate her. I like her a lot. I think, though, that she doesn't like herself right now. That needs to be worked on, if we want her to stay. Troubled vampires often head to the Volutri, and I don't want her there.

"What's going on? Care to explain?" Carlisle's voice breaks me from my reverie. I shake my head, and Edward copies. This is Adalie's story to explain, which I will do only if she asks me to. I hope she can figure out that it would be much better—not just for her, but also for our family—if she explained.

"Adalie?" Carlisle turns to her. She stands still, possibly bracing herself for the shame.

When she doesn't reply for several minutes, Carlisle turns to look at Edward, horror obvious on his face. "Has she fallen in love with a human? Is it la tua cantante?"

Edward snorts. "No."

Carlisle's face lights in relief. "Adalie, tell us. We won't be angry. Well, I won't be. Everything is forgivable, young one."

Adalie tenses at this small sign of affection. "I'm not young in the least." Poor little lamb doesn't understand the little loving hand Carlisle has extended. Edward grumbles slightly at the term I put to Adalie, 'little lamb.' He used to think of Bella as a lamb. Bella is dead, stupid masochist, stop wasting your time and stop listening to my thoughts!

"Alice!"

"Right, right, sorry." As if.

Adalie takes a deep breath. "Today, my thirst was put to the test."

Carlisle nods in encouragement. "I understand your pain. I can sympathize, Adalie. You're doing great."

"You don't understand, Carlisle. When I say put to the test, I mean I couldn't resist. I killed a boy today. I'm sure it's on the news by now."

Carlisle's supportive smile drops immediately. He, Jasper, Edward and I slowly make our way to the television, flicking it on to the news station. On screen are shots of the trashcan we burned with the small boy beside it.

"_Young student, Damien Fauste, was found dead today after a tip off to the police by an unidentified source at 12:02…"_

The sound of sobbing directs my attention back to Adalie. Though she doesn't speak, the question she seems to be aching to ask rings out in every sob.

What is going to happen to her next?

**So… what did you think? Sorry for the delay, my English teacher decided she wanted to assign us a lot of unnecessary homework. Woohoo! FYI, a new thingy will be up soon explaining the French to those who don't know. Anyhow, review, review, review, and review!**

**-Monny**


	21. Révélation

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Adalie is.**

**I guess.**

**Damien was.**

**I also guess.**

**Sigh.**

**I any of you know how to obtain ownership of the Twilight Saga, let me know.**

**I'll send you a muffin basket.**

**Or not.**

**I actually probably won't.**

**Because then I'd need your address.**

**And that would be just creepy to give it out over the internet.**

**Right?**

**But really though, if I were Stephenie Meyer, would I be writing on a free website about an original character from France?**

**I think if I were she, I'd have come up with something more original.**

**And I'd let you know I was SM.**

**But I'm not.**

**So I won't.**

**Because that would be lying.**

**And lying is bad.**

**They say so in kindergarten.**

**Double sigh. **

**Bleh.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'd really like to get forty (not new ones, but forty reviews in general...) **

**Adalie POV**

I have never felt such shame. Such indignation with myself. Such fury. I finally realize that I hate myself. I hate what I am. I hate what I'm becoming. What I was. What I will be. The whole essence of Adalie that I have been obtaining for centuries crushed and dismantled in only a matter of seconds. And on my part, too. Someone didn't just criticize me or bring me down. Because if that happened, I'd be allowed to feel sorry for myself. I am the cause of my distress. There is no pity whatsoever—including self-pity—to those who have brought the world crashing down on their ears for themselves and people around them. Even accidentally.

I have no solution for this. Am I supposed to stay here and make everyone miserable, or leave, and be miserable myself? If only suicide were as easy as it was for humans. I could easily just drink a cup of arsenic and maybe choke and spasm a little, but it would all be over soon. Unless those pesky paramedics got to me. Then I'd probably be wanted for murder. But, alas, I am not human. And right now, it's doubtful that I ever was.

I bring myself to stop sobbing, the sting in my eyes still prominent. But I won't succumb to it now. I will put on my straight face and leave it there.

"Carlisle, what's going to happen to us?" I ask quietly.

"Alice is the one to ask on that subject." Edward chuckles. Alice glares at him, and I think Jasper has let a wave of calm was over the room, since suddenly I'm calm and collected. Damn, I hate Jasper. Alice puts a hand on Jasper's shoulder, resting her head on his elbow in deep thought.

"Alright, then, Alice, do you know what's going to happen to us?"

"It seems pretty clear, since we didn't have anything to do with it. In the human's eyes, at least. We're not going to be recognized as murderers. In fact, right now, it looks like we're going to not even be questioned. But if we leave now, we'll look suspicious. We need to stay and keep up the human charade. Oh, we'll be invited to the funeral. Adalie, I think it would be best if you went as a representative of the Cullen and Hale family."

I'm not suspicious? They don't even think I had the slightest to do with the murder?

"No, Adalie."

What the hell? Did Edward just answer my _thoughts?_

Oh, right. He hears thoughts. Fantastic.

Edward snorts at this. Arrogant fool.

Oh, damn. This means he heard my thoughts about suicide. Strangely, when I think about it now and watch him, he tenses. There's something he's not telling me. And I hate secrets that are kept from me more than I hate my desperation for self-pity. "Edward, what's going on?"

Alice rounds in on Edward, too. "Please explain. Don't keep this between the two of you." Alice gestures back and forth to Edward and I, then breaks out into a maniacal grin. "So soon? What little games is Adalie playing with you? What are you two going to do? What have you done so far? Wait—if you have indeed done something, how in the name of hell have you kept it from me?"

My eyes widen in shock as I realize what she's hinting at. "No, no, no! Alice, no. Nothing of that nature has been going on."

"Absolutely, nothing is going on! You think I'd touch—think—feel—_think_—about someone so young—a child—that way? I have morals. You'd have seen so with Bella that I—"

Edward stops suddenly. The silence fills the room, shallow and painful and awkward and necessary all at the same time. I am the one to break it.

"Who was Bella and why have you kept this big a secret from me?"

**Did you like it? Let me know with a review… **

**Still need those ideas for her power. Also, I'd like to see where you think the story is going. What will happen next, what sort of feelings will form, who will die (**_**if**_** someone dies. I'm not guaranteeing anything right now) and what ultimately will be the end result. Let me know! **

**Sorry this is up so late, but I was in the hospital for two freaking days just for them to tell me I **_**don't**_** have meningitis and I can go home but remain doped up on this pill that is similar to opium. Huzzah. **

**I'll update as soon as I get the chance to.**

**--Monny **


	22. Reasoning

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Adalie is.**

**I guess.**

**Damien was.**

**I also guess.**

**Sigh.**

**I any of you know how to obtain ownership of the Twilight Saga, let me know.**

**I'll send you a muffin basket.**

**Or not.**

**I actually probably won't.**

**Because then I'd need your address.**

**And that would be just creepy to give it out over the internet.**

**Right?**

**But really though, if I were Stephenie Meyer, would I be writing on a free website about an original character from France?**

**I think if I were she, I'd have come up with something more original.**

**And I'd let you know I was SM.**

**But I'm not.**

**So I won't.**

**Because that would be lying.**

**And lying is bad.**

**They say so in kindergarten.**

**Double sigh. **

**Bleh.**

**A/N: Again, thanks to my reviewers! I'm fairly positive as to what Adalie's power is, but if someone sends in a better one, it will change. There haven't been clues yet as to what it is, but if you think you can guess (mental, physical, tiny, huge) what it is, let me know!**

**Alice POV**

Edward stares hard at me, as if it's _my_ fault that I didn't see this coming. Well, I did. Just not this way. I mean, if Adalie was going to be a part of this family, she was going to find out all of our history—eventually. And I _did_ see it coming sooner rather than later, but Edward pushed this from his mind.

"Who was Bella? Who _is_ Bella?" Adalie repeats, voice clearer and more pronounced.

"Was."

Adalie lets out an exasperated sigh, glaring at Edward. "Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to ask Alice or Emmett?"

Edward tenses. Adalie doesn't know, but that was always Bella's blackmail to get Edward to tell her what she wanted to know. I can't help but pity Edward in the slightest way, since this conversation that was supposed to be unpleasant for Adalie has changed its direction.

"Carlisle, will you pardon us for a moment?" Edward addresses Carlisle, who has been all but forgotten.

"I was just planning on leaving."

**Edward POV**

Adalie follows me as I leave the house, glaring at my car. The damned thing bothered me right now.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Adalie asks after a minute of silence.

"No." I turn around to face Adalie, noting the hurt apparent on her face, and knowing that now I could do something about it. But knowing and choosing are two different things that I didn't want to confuse. I don't like her. Though I am compassionate towards her, I do not want to express it in a detectable manner. The thoughts immediately rush at me, that she is the one who wronged me, and she doesn't need my pity.

What did she do to push me this far over the edge? What horrendous activity did she participate in to irritate me to the point of simulated hatred? Nothing. She didn't do anything to me. Excluding the fight we got into, she had been nothing but kind and accepting. Was it because she reminded me of Bella? Maybe in her innocence, her ability to forgive…

It certainly wasn't in looks. She was short and extremely thin. Her hair was darker and it was curlier, longer. It was shinier than Bella's. Her skin of course was paler, and she didn't blush. Her eyes were wider than Bella's. She looked nearly comical, the way she stood kind of hunched over when she was frightened, and compared to Bella, and she was a lot quieter. Except when she was angry. Then she was stubborn and obnoxious. Which was to be expected from a teenager her age. She didn't remind me of Bella in physicality… but was it mentality? Her forgiving nature, her innocence, her low confidence, her trusting nature? Maybe that was it.

Maybe, just maybe, I liked her. As a person. A fact I didn't want to face. In fact, I didn't want to face her at all. Because then I'd be reminded of her eagerness to be included. I'd be reminded that she was, indeed, more human than I was.

**Sorry to end it here. You guys, the end of term tests are killing me. So, so, so, SO sorry for the late update. It's been a few weeks, hasn't it? Again, I apologize profusely. Most of the lateness is due to laziness, and I know nothing really happened in this short chapter, but just wait. Something drastic will happen within the next two (hopefully, it all depends on how much time I have). **

**An update about the personal life I have that you probably don't care about: I'm backstage again with the theater. This time the production is Rocky Horror, which I'm really excited about. I even went so far as to audition for Magenta. Which of course I didn't get, seeing as I'm backstage. **

**Sorry to bore you. But really, I'd love your opinions on this chapter and what you think will happen, and what Adalie's power is. Thanks!**

**-Monny**


End file.
